Dovah Series - Book 1 Through the Void
by Kurama Uzumaki
Summary: Harry James Potter doesn't care anymore as he's outlived all his loved ones and even his great grandest children, so he decides to throw himself through the Void for a New Life. Will he be able to survive in this new world that he finds himself in or will he break under the pressure placed upon him by other and himself?(Rewrite in progress, Latest Chapter Overhauled; 2)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Info For Dovah Series. Update 28 December 2016 – Book One feature Harry in the Morrowind Chronicle, Book Two in Oblivion Chronicle and Book Three in Skyrim Chronicle. Idea's and feedback appreciated.**

 **Leaving It All Behind**

Harry Potter was old, something he would admit with a bright twinkle in his eyes and a soft smile on his face but there would always be something laying underneath that. It was something he'd developed two hundred years ago and discovered what it was ten years after that.

He was tired, he'd lived long and prospered quite well in the world he knew and all those after it but now he didn't believe there to be anything left outside the wards of Potter Manor. Not four hundred years after the first Nuclear Missiles were launched all over the war in the final World War.

The Green Haze, as he'd liked to call it, had begun the end of all known life across the planet Earth within the first year. Wards and Enchantments held up fine to the explosive power and shockwaves the missiles and bombs created but not the nuclear radiation and fallout.

Harry stood up from his chair in his study that was filled to the brim with shelves stuffed full of magical books written by his own hand. This was the first time he'd thought about anything further than a hundred years ago and there was nothing to think about but he supposed before he left he could indulge in some nostalgia and reminiscing about before.

He'd done this a few times over the last four hundred years but not often, maybe a birthday present to himself he'd allow himself to think about such things every twenty five to fifty years or so. The Haze was prevalent at such times but it wasn't the focus every time he reminisced.

The Haze was usually a fragmented thoughts, bits of memories coming through in the beginning and at the end but in the middle of his reminiscing came everything wonderful and truly terrible in his long and interesting life.

But one thing he always thought about before slipping back into better and worse days was an ability he'd nurtured in his forced and willing isolation from the world. While people talked about having flashbacks he literally fell into a memory if it became that intense in his mind and he could slip into memories of even the most mundane things like eating breakfast.

That was one particular thing he'd taken advantage of, food obviously couldn't be grown and delivered to or bought by him so his magic sustained his body so slipping into memories of eating allowed him to remember how wonderful actual food tasted like and how it smells.

He shook his head, not wanting to dip into the slightly embarrassing memory of him discovering this, he went back to the beginning before Voldemort's Death. It was a turning point in history, it was the moment when everything was placed before him and he was shown the truth of Tom and the World.

 **Flashback – Hogwarts; 1998**

Harry stood panting in the Stone Courtyard of Hogwarts, what was left anyway, sweating running down his brow and he was panting hard and staring at blood red eyes. Voldemort stood on the other side of the Courtyard remains sweating and panting equally as hard as the seventeen year old in front of him.

Morning had come long before and the midday sun was beating down on them and them alone, everyone else had fled the castle for Diagon Alley. The Battle of Hogwarts hadn't lasted four hours before Ha'ri and Voldemort were locked in combat with one another.

Most Death Eaters had been killed before then and the rest were picked off if they attacked or were discovered while the injured were being portkeyed or apparated to ST. Mungo's. It was a smart move, a very smart one as the magic they were throwing around had destroyed part of Hogwarts behind Harry.

The Castle that once stood large, proud and magnificent in it's glory looked the part of ruins you expected to see when thinking of a castle. Crumbling towers, falling spires of stone and mortar with rubble laying on every even and sloped area that could support the weight while bodies lay strewn about here and there.

But the two combatants looked much better than the castle with only minor injuries that they wouldn't waste magic on healing. Their magic would do it subconsciously anyway with little draw on either of them in a matter of minutes.

Harry's emerald green eyes were glowing with magic as he looked at Tom, his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand clutched tightly in his right hand with his magic flowing through his entire body like a raging torrent of water waiting to be unleashed with the desire and hunger of Fiendfyre to attack and destroy whatever he willed it to.

He could tell that Tom was exactly the same, his blood red eyes glowing with the want for death and the blood of his foe. The man's… no, Tom wasn't a man anymore but more of a creature for a lack of better term, yes, the Creature's magic was clearly flowing more fluidly from what Harry could see as it flowed through Tom's body.

It would've given him an advantage over Harry had the seventeen year old's magic not been that much more potent and powerful. Voldemort's quick magic and casting allowed him a level field with Harry's potent and strong magic, they faltered of course and got hit but gave back as much as they got.

Voldemort was at a slight disadvantage in the beginning as he'd been complacent in Harry's year on the run and underestimating the man at the beginning of the battle but that soon disappeared. Both combatants spell repertoire and magical knowledge were vast and strong within the owner's mind with obscure and old magic only seen centuries before was shown this day.

"You are fighting the wrong battle Potter, stopping me here will only bring about more Dark Lord's in the time to come!" Tom yelled at Harry as both silently agreed to hold battle for conversation. "This world is broken, Britain is broken and I am changing it! Why can fools such as you not see that?!"

"I see it Tom, I see how people suffer because of stupid laws and fear because of idiots in power but I also see a world you will make!" The glow from Harry's eyes receded into his iris's making them glow themselves instead of shining out as a glow. "A world far worse than this, you'd rule from a Throne of Ashes and be satisfied!"

Tom seethed angrily and stayed quiet but didn't initiate battle again so Harry thought on his words and his own mind. The Horcrux had been destroyed hours before and he felt himself changing, the first had been his magic blossoming into what it was now and he felt his mind free, as if a blight he'd been cursed with had been lifted.

The books Hermione had plundered from Grimmauld Place had a lot of information on Horcrux's so he had expected something of the sort but to a lesser degree. His mind had cleared a few minutes after it was destroyed but as Hagrid carried him a rush of knowledge and information flowed through him.

He didn't know if he got it from the Horcrux but he knew that he hadn't even heard a murmur of the spells he was throwing around before the battle. His perception of the world also slowed down, most likely one of the few things keeping him alive and able to dodge or defend against most of Voldemort's spells.

He never realised it before the battle but he could see everything clearly, a fog the Horcrux created had been lifted and he knew, he knew. This world was broken long before Voldemort came and it had to be fixed but not like this, he could see all the paths he could take from here after to fix the world or bring it to ruin.

He could see scenarios or moves Voldemort would make in this battle and how he could possibly defend against them or retaliate. Harry could also see in Voldemort's eyes that he knew Harry could do this, the creature wouldn't give up but he was resigned to the possible fact that he would die this day.

They snapped into action at the same time, Harry swinging his wand from its place at his right side in a upwards arc with crescent wave of fire shooting at Voldemort while said creature shot water from his wand and took control, forming it into the shape of a Basilisk.

The Water Basilisk doused most of his spell but part of it clipped Voldemort's left shoulder and his own spell wavered slightly before powering on. Harry leant backwards, his left hand holding his body up as his back arched with the spell striking the air above him before he sent a spell at Voldemort.

The spell was fast and almost invisible like most household spells but he'd turned this one lethal and Voldemort found that out when it hit his left shoulder. Scourgify was a spell that cleaned grime and dirt from anything but the caster had to have the intent to clean whatever they considered grime or dirt.

Harry focused on Voldemort's Homunculus body, considering whatever it was made from to be grime and to be cleaned. The spell ate through Voldemort's arm just before the shoulder and he cut off what little was left with a simple Diffindo before the spell could eat anymore of his body and burned the wound to stop the bleeding.

Harry dodged the water basilisk for a time before freezing it as Voldemort shunted the pain away and began throwing spells at Harry once more. He didn't put up a shield as he knew most of them could shatter such a thing so he dodged while summoning chunks of the destroyed ice basilisk to catch the spells he couldn't dodge.

Harry spun around, summoning the Sword of Gryffindor from where it lay in a pile of rubble, before throwing blinding hexes and flare spells at Voldemort. The creature shielded himself from the hexes but was forced to cover his eyes with his remaining arm to protect against the flares and it was over.

Harry had reached halfway between him and Voldemort when he defended against the hexes and jumped into the air as the arm blocked Voldemort's vision. His right arm had dropped his wand and was reared back, almost readying for a punch but the Sword flew into his open hand as it surged forwards.

It wasn't the first time he killed, nor would it be the last and he knew it should sicken him but the sound of the sword tearing flesh filled him with ecstasy actually. Voldemort's arm dropped as Harry landed with the sword plunged through his heart before Harry twisted it and a wet squelch was heard, blood spraying onto both their faces.

Voldemort was alive for a few seconds, feeling the pain before the Basilisk venom the sword had absorbed six years ago ate away at the creature's body. He knew it was wrong and he shouldn't but Harry took great joy from watching the body be eaten away by the poison with the look of horror and pain etched onto Tom's face before it was destroyed as well.

 **Present – Potter Manor; 2758**

Harry blinked a little faster than before, the only indication that he had been in a memory for the last five minutes before a small smile graced his face. That was a great a moment, one of the happiest as he knew then he was free from Voldemort, free from the prophecy.

He moved around his study slowly as he thought after that, everyone was scared from the battle and there were wounded to take care of and the dead to bury. Harry didn't go see those in Mungo's or go to any funerals, he was dealing with the repercussions in the Wizengomet, fixing Hogwarts brick by bloody brick and coming to grips with power that swelled within him.

The Wizengomet was missing a Third, all of them Death Eaters summoned to the final battle and killed there. Dolores Umbridge, somehow the horrid thing had survived the Centaurs, was riling up a part of the Wizengomet to take the money from those killed at the battle to 'help repair and allow the Ministry to grow'.

Harry, being of legal age, had taken the Black and Potter seats and slapped the idea down and had thoroughly cowed the Wizengomet. Amelia Bones had been right beside him in the charge, still injured slightly but not enough to be out of commission, along with Amos Diggory and Augusta Longbottom.

 **Flashback – Wizengomet Chambers; 1998**

"We need the money to help bring the Ministry back Potter!" Umbridge screeched in a voice that was disturbing and painful to everyone's ears. "He is trying to stop the Ministry, trying to stop law and the proper authority to take control!"

"The Proper Authority died when Voldemort came back and you useless idiots sat with you thumbs up your arses and did nothing!" Harry yelled back in return, his magic thrumming softly under his skin. "We have just come from war and you people are thinking of lining your closets with gold."

"Any and all money that can be claimed by right of Conquest will be used to help those who were injured. Then we will bring Magical Britain back, we will not have greedy people like you running the country."

And it was true, the old men and women who held seats looked angry for him stopping them from getting money and power but with Potter, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a few other Heads of Houses aligned against them there was nothing they could do.

 **Present – Potter Manor; 2758**

And that was what had happened, barely a tenth of the collected money from killed Death Eater vaults was needed for the injured and half of it actually went to St. Mungo's to improve the hospital. The amount of money was staggering and Harry left everything in the care of the Goblins who would monitor it closely.

They hadn't been very welcoming when he first came and Harry chuckled softly when he remembered how they tried to behead him the first time he walked into the bank. Ragnok, the Goblin King, had wanted him dead before Harry was allowed to explain why they broke in and out of the bank.

They'd been quite understanding about why he did it and it became apparent that Horcrux's were the most disgusting thing to Goblins just as it was to Harry. He'd had to repair everything that was destroyed in his escape and get them a dragon egg, he'd gotten a Hungarian Horntail egg just to spite them a little.

He begun packing the books on the shelves, all pristine and expertly made from Black Dragon Hide, into a large trunk he'd placed on his desk. It would be a complete waste to leave all of this here despite knowing everything but there was no one else alive to find it, to rediscover magic.

The books were all quite thick, five hundred pages at least all filled out with his small calligraphy script he taken to after deciding Chicken Scratch wasn't good for him. Harry smiled at every book as he placed them into the trunk, every memory of him writing in them, making the books over three hundred years made him smile and swell with pride.

He stopped remembering when, how he made the books and what he wrote in them in favour of returning to remembering his life. It took only six months for Magical Britain to have a stable economy and for Hogwarts to open once again but Ron and Hermione weren't that satisfied.

They'd decided he'd been lonely, working to make the Wizarding World BETTER and Ron said Harry had been neglecting Ginny. This was the first event that put doubt on his friends and made Harry question their words and all their time spent together at Hogwarts.

He hadn't listened to them as he stayed within the Ministry for nearly two years, receiving meals and clothes as he lived in a tent he conjured. He spent most of his days in the Wizengomet, trying to move new laws to improve society, appoint fair and honest people to the council and repeal stupid, racist and completely sexist laws.

His nights were spent with Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks as they helped train him. They'd started two months after the battle and an incident where Harry became pissed at Umbridge enough to accidentally set her clothes on fire.

She was alive, badly burned yes, and they'd taken him under their collective wing to help him control his magic. And just as before in the battle he could see all the paths laid before him, all the choices he could make and what change they would bring.

He'd chosen what he thought the best path that would make him stronger and able to change the world more easily from its broken state. So he told them everything about the Horcrux, how he thought it drained his magic and suppressed his intelligence or some such.

They'd asked for healers from Japan and Malaysia, the two countries whose Magical Communities had the most knowledge and experience with souls. And Harry had been right to an extent, the Horcrux drained his magic but also actively supressed some magical abilities he had.

He had the potential to become an Animagus and he could speak in tongues naturally after either hearing it enough or through enough practice. It also seemed that he could naturally speak Parseltongue and didn't get that from Voldemort.

They'd discovered his magic was adaptable by nature and could change on any whim of his, from being aligned to fire to changing so he had a true affinity for healing spells or slowing his magic to give him a gifted ability in Runes and Warding.

Those two healers stayed for a while, eight months maybe, monitoring Harry's magic and his soul as he trained to become better and stronger. Of course they didn't just monitor, they'd thought that since his magic was adaptable that he could possibly absorb magical abilities from other people by melding his magic with theirs.

They were right, to an extent, the first time he tried it he didn't absorb the person magical abilities but more like devoured their magic like Fiendfyre, wanting to consume. Nobody was happier than Tonks when they tested it on one of the oldest Prisoner's in Azkaban instead of her.

The man had killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people just to live as long as he did using his power, his natural ability to directly interact with souls of the living and dead. The meld had worked fine in the beginning, Harry's magic a bit tentative before it latched on possessively and hungered as Fiendfyre did.

The worst part for Harry was that the second he got the ability, Necromante as he called it, he'd also devoured the man's soul taking his knowledge and memories. Harry knew the number of souls the man had taken intimately, the remaining years he had passing onto Harry while the man died and The-Man-Who-Won was left traumatised.

After that he put all the effort ever possible to master his magic, to become one with it and have it be part of his own soul. He also threw himself to physical exercise with the use of a time turner, he exercised for twenty four hours every time he used it before sleeping for two hours afterwards before going about the day as he did before.

He had no worry or care for his life or pushing his body too far as he used his Necromante to use the power of the stolen souls to repair his body instantly or fuel it so he never truly fatigued or became tired. He used the Time Turner twice a day, going back twenty four hours for physical exercise before sleeping for two hours afterwards.

The second time was right after he woke up and he went back twenty six hours to begin mastering his magic. It was a slow and nearly impossible task as no one had done it before and there wasn't even much hypothetical theory on the subject. So he'd meditated, learning to feel his magic before trying to command it as it flowed through his body as it always did.

Four months after the battle and the final month the Healers stayed Harry wanted to try again, Tonks was understandably scared but she did trust him. He remembered how she practically shook, his body slowing down before stopping as he slipped into another memory.

 **Flashback – Ministry of Magic; 1999**

Harry sat cross legged in one of the Auror Training Rooms with Tonks sitting in the same position across from him. Amelia and the two Healers stood to the side, out of harm's way if something should happen and watching very closely.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Tonks, you don't have to." Harry told her, his magic thrumming and prickling his skin slightly. "I can try on someone else first if you want."

Tonks looked at the man across from her, the eighteen year old saviour of the Wizarding World and she felt her mouth dry slightly. She would always love Remus yes, love him until the day she died but he had died at the battle and unfortunately she was a woman with needs.

As a Metamorphmagus she could easily take care of such needs much easier than other woman or suppress them entirely but when she looked at Harry she could help but shift her thighs slightly as she felt her womanhood moisten while thinking of what he could do to and for her.

Everyone knew that he wasn't the same boy that went into the Battle of Hogwarts that much was obvious a single day after that but now even a blind person could see the truth. Before he was a scrawny and horribly thin seventeen year old and now…just wow.

He used to stand at a shameful 5"3 but now he'd grow in the last ten months to a proud 6"7 that towered over most with his head coming up to Hagrid's chin. His face used to have some cute charm to it with bare amounts of baby fat clinging to his cheeks but that had all disappeared.

Now he had a strong and square jaw that jutted out slightly with his skin stretching only in the slightest and without making him even a bit gauntly. His cheekbones had raised slightly while his eyes became more angular with somewhat thin/thick lips that almost begged Tonks to kiss them.

Those emerald orbs that look at her practically shone with controlled power and certain emotions, happiness for her trust in him at the moment and freedom. His skin had paled slightly, not quite paper white but he was now considered an albino, something that was quite rare in the Wizarding World.

He'd grown his hair out at Tonks suggestion and now it frame his face quite nicely, covering his forehead completely while bangs flowed on either side of his face. The hair on the side of his head obscured his ears completely but she knew they'd flattened slightly towards his head, there wasn't even an indication that he had ears underneath the hair.

He'd grown his hair so it reached just barely past his shoulders, except for that covering his forehead, and each strand was barely a wisp of it, so thin yet not so easily move by wind or movement. His hair was darker than the blackest night and seemed to have a… smoky quality to them, the way it moved if it did reminded her of that.

He still wore his glasses but now the rims holding the lenses were as black as his hair and made from Black Mithril and the lenses made from Crystal Diamond. He didn't need glasses anymore as his magic corrected the flaws of his eyesight and enhanced it with a few abilities but he liked them, liked the feeling of them resting on the bridge of his nose…plus he'd enchanted them as well.

He now had a thick neck that was proportional to his body with broad shoulder and a body…that body was just perfect in the eyes of Tonks and the girl was certain she'd seen Amelia eyeing Harry a few times.

His body was just pure muscle from his neck down to his toes, hard, rippling muscles that Harry had no problem showing off. It wasn't as much muscles as those hideous body builders but it was still quite big and she could see the compressed and corded muscles, tense yet relaxed.

His biceps were nearly as her head while his pec's and ab's could be seen in outlining on his tight black shirt along with his eight pack. His legs, Tonks just wanted to curl up in his lap and fell the hard muscles beneath him, feel the power and potential they held.

From the few times she'd either seen him topless or accidently naked she could say that never in history was there a man so ripped…or hung like he was. His muscles looked like they were carved from solid steel or granite and his dick, it wasn't that he was giant like those people who enlarged theirs into monstrosities but the way it hung, its solid five inch soft length and nine inch hard, with a two and a half inch girth sent shivers down her spine every time she thought about it.

She took her time to look over his body again and licked her lips, Harry taking her silence as thinking about what he had told her. Today he wore a black skin tight shirt with sleeves that went halfway down his upper arm, barely baggy running pants and black combat boots with steel toes and buckles.

Another thing was his voice, when he was in Hogwarts it was strong and unwavering but now it was stronger, dominating even but was as smooth and pleasing as velvet silk. It sent pleasant shivers down her back every time she heard it, wanting nothing more than to hear it again afterwards.

"No, I said I'd do it and I trust you Harry." She said after shaking her head slightly, her baby blue hair becoming her normal bubble-gum pink as she did so. "I'm ready."

"Hold your right arm out." Harry told her gently and she did so, Harry lifting his right arm himself before clasping it against Tonks arm. His hand tightly held Tonks forearm, halfway to the elbow, while she did the same with hers and felt his magic thrumming underneath his skin, waiting to be used.

Her body was filled with a euphoric feeling that began at her forearm where Harry's hand gripped it and she felt herself become even wetter. Her eyes slid closed, the girl revelling in pleasure Harry was giving her while his magic slowly and carefully spread through her body before it began concentrating itself just above her core where she guessed her Magical Core was.

She felt her magic gently being pulled from her Core while her physical core practically twitched and convulsed with pleasure and she came with a groan. Luckily, despite wearing a barely there thong, her juices didn't make a noise as it wet the jeans she wore underneath her robes.

Through her half lidded eyes she was pretty sure she saw a small smile on Harry's face, he clearly knew what she felt and what happened. Despite that he focused on the process, gently and carefully drawing out large amounts of her magic and having it pulled into his body by his own magic and spreading it throughout his body.

Her Magical Core was nearly empty as he retracted his magic, leaving a wisp of it within her Magical core and her own physical core. He gently released his grip on Tonks's arm but she didn't and fell forwards when he tried to pull his arm back.

Gently Harry caught the girl and let her rest her head on his shoulder, soft moans and groans coming from her in a half-lucid state. Amelia was there two seconds later with the healers and the Healer's caught the smell of female juices while Amelia remained oblivious to it.

"Is she alright, what happened?" The Head of the DMLE asked, while Harry shifted Tonks in his grip and stood up as he supported her. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist trying and failing to dry hump him due to the pleasure she had felt while he held her up by her thighs.

"She's fine, I just took too much magic for her to be lucid or coherent." Harry told her and pinched Tonks thigh when she began nibbling on his neck, she stopped for now. "Where can I lay here down?"

 **Present – Potter Manor; 2758**

That one was definantly a Patronus memory, Tonks had been slightly peeved that he'd done that but she had begun teaching him because of it. It was clear he wouldn't lose control of any transformation with his will and power but he didn't know how to change that much.

She taught him how to, teaching him about the Human Body and all the different aspects of it for four hours a day but each last half hour was spent teaching him something different. He never had much experience with females in general so she taught him everything he needed to know and even things he didn't but things she wanted him to know as well.

Shed begin with foreplay, teaching him about sex and all the sexual points that could exist on any woman. It wasn't a relationship but more of two extremely close friends helping one another and having fun, they could still function without it and in the outside world but they preferred not to.

For the first week Harry was taught everything, not getting pleasure himself unless he could pleasure Tonks without his magic. She taught him everything, from pure sex, anal and vaginal, to how to make a woman orgasm from just light touching and kissing.

She had obviously made it harder by numbing her nerves and pleasure areas but this only made him better and when she didn't numb them he was like a god in bed. Harry used his Metamorph powers to stop his erection as he remembered this, the pleasure and memory was great but getting a boner after reliving it was quite annoying.

He remembered how in their post-sex cuddles she would teach him about the mind of a woman, teaching him how to understand women and know what they felt and how to deal with it or react without insulting them or making it worse.

It had gone on for two years as she trained him and he trained to become an Animagus before they were satisfied. They were as close as any two friends could ever get but Harry wanted to focus on his power and growing stronger and Tonks understood, one thing he knew though was that she would only ever be satisfied with him ever again.

He'd gone to registered Animagus's that survived the war and absorbed part of their magic, but he didn't forget to continue to train his Metamorphmagus powers. Before he even tried his Animagus transformation he perfected and mastered his body and his Metamorphmagus powers.

Tonks was so proud of him, surpassing her own skills with the ability and being able to morph his body into almost any humanoid creature. It also meant that any humanoid creature he could morph into was reclassified as a Humanoid from its previous title which was mostly animal or creature.

Goblins, trolls, giants, garden gnomes and a few others came into new rights and powers as laws were passed. Things he couldn't morph into were either really Animals or part animal like a Werewolf or a Sphinx, as sentient as they might be it was still a fact they were animals.

Harry stopped packing the books into the trunk as he picked up one that directly connected to his thoughts and smiled at the white title on the black cover. **Magical Animal Rights and Laws by H.J. Potter.**

He'd gotten this written up a month after he'd become what he called a Shif-Tren, it wasn't a name derived from anything but when he named it, then everyone knew the power it held. It didn't come from another language, it was a name he'd spoken and it was his, the only Shif-Tren in existence.

He'd remembered what word he wanted it to mean, what word in English it was and what definition it would have.

 **Shif-Tren**

 **Morpher; A Magical being, witch or wizard, with the ability to perfectly shift their body into any desired humanoid form using their natural Metamorphmagus Ability through force of will and desire.**

He'd trained Tonks but her magic hadn't been fluid and adaptable enough to become a Shif-Tren until he'd infused some of his into her. She hadn't reached his level, able to Shift into any Humanoid but enough that she became the second Shif-Tren.

Harry's nostalgic smile turned into a frown as he remembered the year after that, he hadn't been able to turn into an Animagus yet because he'd absorbed magic from people who were Animagus's and his magic couldn't choose a form and he wanted to be able to be any form he wanted.

That year the transformation had been put out of his mind when he learnt the truth of Dumbledore, the old man who had his fingers in all the pies. McGonagall had given him Dumbledore's journal she found in a secret drawer in his old desk, thinking that Albus would've wanted him to have it.

The old man certainly didn't want this to fall into Harry's hands if what was written inside was even remotely true. Everything Dumbledore had ever done, notes on rituals and plans about him, Voldemort and almost every aspect of Harry's life was laid to bare within those parchment pages.

He'd cut ties with quite a few people that week, starting with Hermione and the Weasleys once he knew the truth about them. The Weasleys were part of the plan, Mrs. Weasley was paid to help guide him, care for him and keep him firmly under Dumbledore's thumb and was his spy on Harry.

Ron was paid to be Harry's friend, to chase away everyone else who wanted to be his friend and made sure he was lazy and unmotivated. Hermione wasn't originally part of the plan but with her worship of authority figures she became another spy for Albus and was paid in rare and obscure books to study from.

Harry sighed as he continued to remember this, packing books as he did so and using magic to numb the emotions so he didn't accidentally destroy anything. Ginny had been the worst, she was paid with the promise of being his wife by using Amortentia and it had almost worked, if he hadn't wanted to change the Wizarding World he would've been caught by the potion.

He didn't see them much anyway after the war, he'd seen them maybe twice, so it wasn't hard to cut off complete contact with them. Dobby, his new House-Elf, read through any letter that came to Harry and if it was from Hermione or the Weasleys it was burnt to ashes.

 **Flashback – Ministry of Magic; 2000**

Harry stood, happily greeting guests, at the entrance to the Ministry Ball Room for the Yule Ball Minister Bones decided to hold this year. He knew it was to ease him into socializing with people again and he appreciated the gesture but not the way he was manipulated into it, too much like Albus.

He'd told her that before she went in and she looked ashamed, not knowing she'd tried to manipulate him but she was his friend and didn't mean to. Tonks had her arm looped through his as she wore a stunning purple/pink dress that had a slit on the left side from the middle of her thigh, exposing her sexy leg.

The dress also made her breasts more prominent and exposed a fair amount of cleavage that had a few people staring but they stopped when they saw whose arm she was on. Harry looked impeccable and quite intimidating in a suit as black as his hair with a crimson necktie, while he still wore his combat boots.

They weren't out of place or that noticeable with a dull shine to them and matched the rest of his outfit quite nicely. Despite the war being nearly three years past both had wand holsters on their forearms, Tonks a Ukrainian Ironbelly hide Holster on the bottom of her right forearm that was disillusioned.

Harry himself had two, one on the bottom of each forearm, both made from Hungarian Horntail hide as the one on his right forearm had his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand in it while the one on his left forearm held the Elder Wand he'd claimed from Voldemort.

Everyone inside stopped talking and looked at Minister Bones as she stood behind a podium at the back of the Ball room with a light on her. Harry took this as their cue and the doors swung close silently while he and Tonks walked further into the Ball room, her high heels making soft taps on the oak wood flooring.

"I would like to thank everyone who managed to come tonight and I would like to propose a toast before we begin." Amelia said as the Ministry House Elves walked around in their uniforms carrying trays of champagne glasses. "I would like to thank a man who without nobody would be here tonight."

"Not only him but I would also like to thank his teachers and his friends, one of which who is here with him tonight." She took her own glass from the House Elf who offered while her voice was carried throughout the room by a Sonorous Charm. "I would like to thank his teachers, Minerva, Fillius, Pomona and Albus."

Harry's eyes narrowed when he heard the old goat's name but Amelia didn't know what he did so she was not at fault. "I would like to thank the students of Hogwarts that fought, who got their injured to St. Mungo's and also made sure those that did, did not die in vain."

"But most importantly I would like to thank the man himself and his closest friend. Harry James Potter and Nymphadora Tonks, thank you for never giving up and making Magical Britain something everyone can be proud of." Amelia raised her glass and everyone else did as well, turning to look at the pair.

Tonks blushed at being called by her first name and the attention while Harry handled it rather well, raising his glass to the Minister and giving her a bright smile. Everyone took large sips of their champagne, Tonks only took a small sip while mumbling softly.

"Hey Harry!" a voice yelled half an hour later and Harry's somewhat dainty grip on the champagne glass tightened while most of his body stiffened unnoticeably. "There you are, we've been looking all over for you."

Harry turned around along with Tonks, his free hand resting comfortably on the small of her back at the bottom of the opening in the dress that exposed her whole back while she rested her arm on his left shoulder blade with her hand holding his shoulder gently.

They turned to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger standing behind them, the bushy haired girl wearing a navy blue dress that sparkled while Ron wore a suit. The dress Hermione wore was like Tonks's but had sleeves with a slit on the top and bottom but was slit connected at the wrists with only the upper back exposed.

It sparkled in the light as she moved and she held one of those tablet like muggle purses he assumed were made for this such event. She wore matching heels that could be seen as her dress didn't cover them as one side reached her lower calf and the other was higher, cutting down towards the first diagonally.

Ron himself wore a grey type suit with a golden tie and Harry spotted platinum cuff links on the suit by his wrists that had a lion crest on it. All in all the money Dumbledore gave them seemed to amount to quite a lot, he knew Hermione's dress was worth five hundred and sixty galleons as Tonks looked at it when trying to find her dress and Ron's suit looked like it cost maybe four hundred and twenty Galleons.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Gr…" Harry paused as he looked at the tablet purse in her right hand again and saw a Mithril ring resting upon her ring finger. "Mrs. Weasley, a pleasure to see you this evening."

"C'mon Harry, we haven't seen you in a long ti…" Ron stopped as he tried to clap a hand on Harry's right shoulder only for the man to let go of his champagne glass and block Weasleys hand with the back of his own while the champagne glass floated in the air.

"I'm afraid that I must please ask you not to touch me or make sudden moves in my presence Mr. Weasley, my magic is quite volatile at the moment and I do not wish to cause anyone injury." Ice cold emerald eyes looked at Ron with absolute loathing and hatred but also apathy.

"Harry, we've been worried about you." Hermione said taking a step forwards but a narrowing of his eyes made it clear he wanted her no closer than she already was. "You've been in the Ministry for the last three years, Ginny misses you and I doubt you've had a home cooked meal in a long time."

"Your concern is not needed Mrs. Weasley and I do not believe that what food I eat is any of your concern." Hermione was wide eyed with shock and Ron seemed to be going red slightly. "And I'm afraid you are either mistaken or lying about whether or not Miss Ginevra misses me as I saw her playing rabbits with an Auror last week, I believe you know Mister Dean Thomas, he was reprimanded and suspended for vulgar activity while on the job."

Ron's face turned bright red and he opened his mouth to yell at Harry, nearby wizards and witches taking notice. As Ron worked up the breath to yell Harry took a sip of his champagne before looking back at the married couple.

"Please Mister Weasley, it would be unseemly for one such as yourself to lose you temper at a fine event such as this." Tonks was biting her tongue to stop from laughing and used her Metamorphmagus power to lock her jaw muscles tight. "I apologize but I must ask, your clothing seem quite exquisite, may I ask what your jobs are that you can spend so much on a single item of clothing you may not wear again?"

Harry knew exactly what their jobs were and they couldn't have scrounged enough in ten years to buy such clothing, no the money they used was given to them by Dumbledore after being stolen from Harry's trust vault for as long as the old man was alive.

More people began taking notice as Ron was fuming and becoming a slight purple colour while Hermione stayed silent, trying to think of a valid reason but their silence was enough for everyone to know something was foul with them.

"Ah, I see. Before I leave I'm afraid I was asked to give this to you when I saw you next." He reached into his suits jacket after leaving the champagne glass floating again and gave Hermione a thin envelope. "Goblin King Ragnok expressed his need to see you urgently and told me that it would please him greatly to see you within the week."

"Come dear, Amelia said she wanted to speak with you earlier." Tonks said and Harry allowed her to lead him away after grabbing his champagne glass. "What was in the envelope?"

"A statement of debt against House Weasley from House Potter for monies stolen." He told her with a smirk and she smiled, squeezing his shoulder slightly. "Now come, I believe this wonderful evening is in our honour."

 **Present – Potter Manor; 2758**

It was after that, that he'd become an Auror and six months later Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. He liked it, when he was behind the desk he was in control of everything, the safety of Wizarding Britain was his to decide and he did his damn best to protect everyone.

There were two things that everyone in the department knew after he took over and if depended on what happened to decide which of the two things would happen. If Harry himself went out into the field then his foes were better of fighting the Devil and if he went to interrogation, answers came out while a mad husk was left in their wake.

Harry smiled as he remembered that, he knew back then they were utterly terrified of him and any would be Dark Lords knew they wouldn't survive five minutes against him. He protected Magical Britain not at the cost of anyone but himself, he sold his humanity to keep them safe.

Tonks, his loving, beautiful sister, saw how he was right, how he protected them all and wanted to learn from him. He taught her everything she needed to know and it was one simple thing, a single idea to live by that would keep everyone safe.

 **Do what you must and don't care what others believe.**

She'd become top Auror two years later and he gave her the title of Head of the DMLE before planning his world tour. His friends helped him, friends he'd made those last few years like Neville, Luna, Susan, Gabrielle, Astoria and of course Tonks was there as well.

Gabrielle, Astoria and Luna had all travelled a lot so they told him all the interesting places he could and did go to. He remembered how Gabrielle had even been kind enough to let him absorb most of her magic, her allure and other Veela abilities he got before teaching him how to use them.

She of course retained her own powers and her magic returned just like Tonks's had after two months and at the end of the third month Harry was away from Britain, traveling. He'd plotted a course all around the world through almost every country with the help of the others.

He remembered the route perfectly, an eidetic memory had also come with the removal of the Horcrux and he was ever so thankful for it. He gone through half of Africa before bouncing to Russia, then Japan and all of Indonesia and Oceania before moving to South America.

He started at the very bottom before going up, picking up languages almost as easy as breathing and learning new things of magic and the world around him. After that he'd bounced back through the rest of Africa before exploring North America and any place in Europe he'd never been to.

Ten years he'd spent abroad, drinking, learning, having fun and even getting thrown into magical and muggle prison a few times. When he returned he knew more about every culture in the world than all historians, he knew every language there was to know and his magical knowledge had vastly expanded.

He smiled, closing the trunk as he finished packing the books, parchment, quill and ink as he remembered the day he returned to Magical Britain. Under the guidance of Amelia, Tonks and the fair and noble Wizengomet Council the country had flourished and Hogwarts had grown as well.

The school had apparently managed to get a few children to come study abroad with their parent's permission and the school borders had grown. When he went to the school to see how it was doing he couldn't believe how small the First years were and how much it had improved.

The whole of Magical Britain hadn't changed that much, it hadn't advanced a lot but it hadn't become broken in his absence. The next five years were monotonous compared to the previous ten but he spent them with friends and taught at Hogwarts for two of those years.

After that it was the last hundred years of the world that they were living in but nobody knew that yet. Harry smiled sadly as he picked up the trunk and walked through the house, walking towards his…experiment, work and storage rooms.

He stood there before the trunk and let his magic begin packing items into their correct places in the compartments of the trunk as he slipped back into a memory. It was one of his greatest memories and it started simply in a place that was The Leaky Cauldron.

 **Flashback – The Leaky Cauldron; 2016**

Harry sat at a booth that was in one of the corners of the Leaky Cauldron as he ate a late lunch by himself. He always ate late lunches here because of his fame but surprisingly it wasn't as bad as it was when he was younger.

Harry had two theories as to why that was and both were quite entertaining from his point of view, Tonks thought so as well when he told her a month ago. The first was that he had shown them that he wasn't some great being but shown he was human, human like them but with the power to make a difference.

The second theory was that he was a godly entity, one of immense power and will that could save or raze the world in an instant. The first made him more approachable and not that much of a great being as before while the second made approaching him seem horrifying and made them scared of angering him.

'The second one sounds a lot better.' Harry thought as he chewed on a piece of fried fish thoughtfully. 'It's nice to have people fear me and have power over them, even if it is marginal at best and superficial at worst.'

He took another bite of his fish and smiled as he felt the oily food move around his mouth as he chewed. As he did so he looked down at his body and smirked, truly Harry wasn't vain or one for vanity but he really loved his body and how he'd gotten it to this point.

His body, if possible, had gotten stronger and harder over the past twenty years and actually felt like and were as strong as solid metal or granite. One man had found that out the hard way when he tried to attack Harry in Scandinavia in a drunken rage.

Harry ate another piece of fish and a few chips before his train of thought was broken when someone sat down next to him. "Hello Harry, how is your day?" Luna asked in her bubbly voice while wearing an aloof expression before stealing one of his chips. "I haven't seen Nargles around you in a long time."

"You've got a few Wrackspurts floating around your head Luna." He replied with a smile making her look down at her lap with a blush and smile while absentmindedly moving a long strand of hair behind her right ear. "What's brings you to my little corner of the Cauldron?"

She giggled softly and Harry smiled as he watched her, seeing her long blond curls bounce slightly as she did so. Out of all his friends, besides Tonks, he was closest to Luna and they spoke to one another about everything and could pour out their troubles to each other and have a shoulder to cry on if need be.

Luna was the one that did most of the crying though, recounting her earlier years at Hogwarts and admitting what she felt at that time. Harry himself was mostly apathetic towards his childhood and Hogwarts years, he wouldn't go out of his way to harm the Dursleys but he wouldn't save them if he could either.

Luna stole another chip from his plate as he observed the girl, taking in her figure just like he did every time they met or got together. He would be lying if he said he didn't have some sort of budding feelings for Luna or that he might have a bit of a perverted side to himself.

The Ravenclaw Alumni looked particularly sexy this morning as she sat next to him nibbling on the pilfered chip. Her pale blond hair that used to reach her shoulder blades in school was now long enough for the tips to hang as far down as her knees while it had become even paler, her hair tinged with just enough blond for it to be a single shade away from pure white.

She'd also grown a bit in height from their school days, not enough to be as tall as him but enough for her to be just an inch or two shorter. Just like him everyone else considered her quite tall while for her and Harry their height was the norm and everyone else was short.

He could see her muscles through her tight clothing and he appreciated them quite a bit, they were like his somewhat. Strong as steel and hard as rock but not as big or clearly noticeable as his unless you were looking for them and knew they were there.

His eyes lingered on her chest, and a better pair of boobs he'd never seen before. Luna was large, maybe a D or Double D cup size and the best part was from what he could see they needed no support, they were perky and looked quite supple.

That beautiful bosom was covered by the tight and bright teal coloured shirt with sleeves barely coming past her shoulders. Despite her muscles Harry could still see how somewhat dainty Luna's arms and hands looked, her nails polished and having a deep Emerald green colour.

She wore a pure white pair of skinny jeans that did wonders to emphasis her sexy thighs and bubble butt that Harry always took notice of. Luna wasn't the type to care about heels so she always made a point to wear sneakers or flat shoes, today it was a pair of jade green converse sneakers.

Rounding off her outfit were the fingerless gloves covering her hands that were pure white like her jeans and had holes in certain places. There was a circle hole on the back of them opposite the palm, exposing the majority of the back of her hand while there were smaller holes, one of each knuckle where the finger met the hand excluding the thumb.

"I wanted to ask you something Harry." Luna said and he noticed she seemed somewhat nervous. "George is closing Weasley Wizard Wheezes and he's willing to sell the property to me so I wanted to know if you'd like to buy it with me?"

"I already have enough money to buy it and I know what I want to do with a store of my own but I wanted to ask if you wanted to buy it with **me**?" Harry's eyes widened slightly as he took in her blush, her nervous eyes as she looked hopefully at him and the way she played with the gloves she wore.

"I-I…" His brain stalled as he looked at Luna and processed what she meant and what she wanted before gently taking one of her hands and entwining their fingers as he held it. "I think I'd like that a lot."

 **Present – Potter Manor; 2758**

Harry sighed in happiness as he came from the memory but the sigh also contained defeat, knowing what would come next. True, the next twenty five years of his life that he spent with Luna were the best he ever had but it came to an end all too soon for him.

He remembered how he'd decided to run for Minister after they had been dating for two years and running their store for two and a half years. Amelia had been looking to retire and even with the store, the Wizengomet and his own training Harry still had a lot of free time left to him.

He focused on remembering the store as the Rune Section of the trunk was filled with books, engraving tables, engraving plates, brushes, ink and parchment. He remembered how despite Luna said she knew what she wanted to do with the store how they discussed and changed ideas as he watched potions and ingredients were now packed.

Luna originally wanted to start a clothing store, selling every kind of muggle clothing that all wizards were now adopting. He'd convinced her to change it slightly, selling most casual wear and some formal clothing but also selling duelling clothing and armour.

They married after six years of dating and Harry let a tear roll down his cheek as he remembered that day, the happiest and most wonderful day of his entire life. The day was perfect, all their friends had been invited and the ceremony was held in Italy, in the Vatican Church.

The Pope of Italy had actually insisted that they have their wedding there after hearing that Harry Potter had proposed to his girlfriend of six years. He wasn't all that surprised as he remembered the feeling when he read the letter, he had helped Italy some years ago and the news of his engagement wasn't exactly a state secret.

 **Flashback – Vatican Church; 2022**

Harry stood at the end of the Church, past the wire wall with stone and mortar pillars on a platform one foot above the ground that had a step leading up it. The entire wall he had his back to was completely painted from the floor to the ceiling but he didn't take note of what was painted.

Oh no, he took note of it in the back of his mind despite all his anxious energy and slight fear for what was to come. He could tell exactly when each brush stroke was made, how many there were in each painting and who had painted what.

He'd actually focused on the painting, the architecture and the windows every time he came here for the month prior to plan the wedding with Luna. But right now his conscious mind was in turmoil, not knowing what to really expect, hoping he wouldn't mess something up and fearing that he would mess something up.

Letting out a sigh Harry cleared his head before looking around once more and admiring the beauty of the building he was to be wed in. Truly this was one of the most beautiful buildings in the world, a representation of the creative ingenuity and imagination of humans.

The patterned and lightly stained windows brightened the entire Church, making everything brighter while bringing out the colour in the paintings even more. And that said nothing of the magic currently rushing through and underneath the Entire Vatican, the centre of the world.

The way all the Ley Lines converged in the one large spot, dumping and taking magic from this place at such a blistering speed was giving him a buzz not unlike that from a few shots of Firewhiskey, the buzz of magic in the back of his head giving him quite a euphoric feeling while his own magic melded with the Ley Lines Magic, sharing magic, taking and giving, expanding his core.

It was actually quite dangerous for any being with magic to spend an extended amount of time within the Vatican, it was why only the most powerful magical creatures were found in Rome and why there were so little Witches and Warlocks in Rome as well.

Harry had no such qualms or problems as the magic flooded and exited his body and core at a rate fast enough to rend another Warlock's magic and body. His core was expanding and compressing quite dangerously but as his magic was adaptable by nature it did nothing but empower him and make him feel like he was quite possibly high, drunk or both.

Harry looked down at himself, checking for the third time that his clothing was right and nothing was out of place or embarrassing. It might be a little late to fix something and not be embarrassed as he did so as everything had already been seated and watching him for five minutes now.

He was dressed in an impeccable black suit, at least he hoped so, that wasn't an off black like muggle ones but pure black that tried to absorb the sunlight that poured in through the high windows. The long silk white shirt he had on underneath was the opposite, the visible areas such as the cuffs and the chest repelled the light, making it seem brighter.

His cufflinks for his shirt were made from Platinum with a gold plating finish that came in the form of electronic like lines spreading over the stronger metal. The flat face of the cufflinks had the mark of the Deathly Hallows carved into the metal and filled with obsidian stone.

The shoes he wore were made from Hungarian Horntail Leather and had been shined until they could pass for a pair of mirrors. They didn't end in a flat point or a plain point like other shoes like it but curved like everyday shoes or his combat boots but were small enough to be considered formal.

He wasn't religious, absolutely no Witch or Warlock was, but he had a red length of velvet silk fabric went around his neck, covering the tops of his shoulder and slightly past the shoulder onto his arms, before being joined in the middle of his chest just under his throat by a metal clasp. The clasp itself was in the shape of a medium size cross with the width of the 'arms' being half an inch, the length for the vertical 'arm' being five inches and the horizontal 'arm' being three inches and placed an inch and a half on the vertical 'arm' from the top.

This was apparently a piece of traditional/ceremonial clothing that everyone wore when married in the Vatican Church, though it was mainly the current Pope at any given time that was usually married within the Vatican Church.

The Pope that was to be married had two choices, have it commissioned or make it themselves and Harry had actually been the first to make it himself and only have the materials commissioned. Harry himself thought it was because the Pope getting married either didn't have the skill or didn't believe he could make something that would represent the Vatican and its religion properly.

Across the Mithril Metal Cross were curving and crossing lines that looked like vines or cracks with slight indents on the lines making them seem like thorns. The thorn like lines were actually Elvish Runes that he'd carved into the cross when he decided something like this should have it's own power or give someone power when they wore it.

Most runes were protective, designed to protect the wearer against blunt and sharp forces while letting them know when someone who wished them harm was nearby. Some were also designed to ward off Magical Creatures such as vampires and werewolves while one healed any injury the wearer might sustain.

Woven into the red velvet silk with purple thread were more Elvish Runes, this time looking more like flowers instead of thorny vines. These let a person use the Ambient magic around the world to heal, to smite or to protect but only if the will was strong enough and the need great enough.

This simple piece of ceremonial clothing could turn someone into the second coming of Christ and with the impervious charm he cast on it there was little chance of it being damaged. Even despite the charm he'd woven self-repair Runes into the velvet silk and carved one into the cross just in case.

He refused to have make-up put on his face by the 'specialists' or whatever they were called before the he walked into the Vatican Church. His hair hadn't changed at all in the previous years, still as pitch black as before and each strand as thin with the mass still retaining the smoke like quality.

Seeing nothing out of place Harry turned his attention to the guests, the Church wasn't full by any means but it was close to empty either. His and Luna's circle of friends was of a moderate size, hand-picked friends who they knew would never betray or hurt them.

They filled up maybe two rows by themselves, ten friends from his current count and he smiled at all of them as he looked at them one by one. Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Astoria Greengrass, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Parvati and Padma Patil and Viktor Delacour.

Each of them smiled back at him and not for the first time he realized that his circle of friends was completely dominated by women. He didn't mind and the girls didn't seem to mind either, he'd always shied away from manly companionship as he felt more comfortable around females.

His eyes roved over them again, discreetly this time as he remembered things he deemed quite important about his friend's history since the end of the war. Alicia and Katie were quite involved in what was deemed a 'scandalous' affair and had been engaged for the last two months.

Neville had begun teaching at Hogwarts four years ago while dating Susan who had become a barrister and was quite successful. Astoria and Gabrielle were another two involved in a 'scandalous' affair but in most people eyes it was far worse as Tonks was included as well.

The fact that three women were dating one another had almost been enough to send heads spinning in the Wizarding World, without even thinking of the age difference. Parvati and Padma were too involved in their business to care much about their love life, having started the shipping and trading empire seven years ago.

His eyes landed on his final pair of friends, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Delacour had been married for the last ten years and little four year old Ana Delacour sat in her mother's lap waving at him. Harry waved back making the toddler giggle before she began talking with her mother.

Actually, now that Harry looked over the church seating area again it was almost completely filled with Christian Acolytes, Priests and Fathers, maybe his circle of friends was a little small? He smiled to himself, brushing off that fact and looking at the scribes, they were recording this historic event and a few reporters were present as well.

He looked to the Pope that stood in the middle of the small platform elevation and the man nodded, for what Harry didn't know but he gave a small smile either way. Pope Sixtus IV was an old man with many wrinkles on his face and a somewhat frail body that had lived for over sixty years.

His head shot to the doorway to the Vatican Church as it creaked open and bells soon rung in the distance while music played from a hidden piano. His eyes widened marginally and his mouth hung open the slightest bit when he saw his beautiful wife to be walk…practically glide down the aisle.

She wore a pure white dress with some light ice blue accents and shades on it that blended nicely and caught the light as she moved forwards. The lower part of the dress as long and flowing, the material shimmering as it flowed and twisted in an invisible wind behind her.

The dress had no straps and began just below her shoulders but about an inch above her breasts, showing no cleavage at all. Instead of detracting from her figure, the dress enhanced it as the tight material hugged her body tight enough to hide almost everything but at the same time leave little to imagination.

The top of the dress was tight against her upper body and stayed that way until it reached her hips where it flared out and became a lot wider. The front of the dress stayed close to her legs along with the sides but the back went on for another meter, sliding along the red carpet she walked on.

Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall of barely blond white water before stopping at the back of her knees while the tips curled slightly. Harry could see that his wife to be had also refused to have make-up put on her face, yet despite that her pale skin shimmered slightly in the sunlight.

Harry gave her a smile, looking her in the eyes he pushed all the love he felt and care for her through a Legilimancy probe and she smiled back at him, doing the same. He took a step forward, holding out a hand for Luna which she took before walking up the steps to the raised platform.

When her hand touched his Harry's magic flooded her body, pooling into every part of her body, wrapping around her magical core before invading it as well and expanding it. Her eyes glassed over the slightest bit as it happened and her knees buckle slightly underneath her dress.

Despite that it didn't show in her movements and her smile only widened, becoming more joyful and happy as she stood next to Harry, holding his hand. "You look beautiful." Harry whispered to her and gave her a soft kiss as he felt her own magic flood his body.

The Pope began the ceremony, his old and wise voice easily carrying throughout the room but Harry barely listened to what the man was saying. He was too busy happily staring into the eyes of his wife, revelling in the feeling of their love and happiness as they held each other's hands and she did the same.

They could speak to one another mentally but there was no need for words, they stood like that with their magic flowing through one another for half an hour as the Pope continued with the Ceremony and their friends looked at them, happy for them both.

"If there is anyone that stands against the union of these two souls speak now or forever hold your peace." Sixtus intoned and the entire room was silent except for the scratching of fountain pens while Harry and Luna's magic thrummed a little faster.

"I believe you have your own vows?" The minute of silence was broken by that short sentence and both of them nodded.

"I, Harry James Potter, do take Luna Lovegood to be my wife and bonded in health and in sickness, in riches and poverty, in life and in death. For as long as I live, I will be faithful to her and love her with all my heart, so mote it be." His magic tightened in both their bodies, binding him to the vow while waiting for the other half while Luna slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I, Luna Lovegood, do take Harry James Potter to be my husband in life and death, to love and to hold, to keep and protect, to give and to take. For as long I live, I will be faithful to him and love him with all my heart, so mote it be." Her own magic tightened, levelling with Harry's as it bound her as well and the oath was bound to their souls as Harry slipped the other ring onto Luna's finger.

The ambient magic swirled around them in a spherical cone while their own magic burst from their bodies to join in the swirling. A strong wind picked up, whipping past everyone close to them and messing up everyone's hair before it burst away from them and expanded.

The scribes held on tightly to their scrolls and pens while little Ana only wiggled as the wind swept past her and messed up her golden hair. In the middle the bound couple was kissing with as much passion and love as they could muster, ignorant of the anything that didn't concern them.

The kissed lasted for several minutes, Luna with her arms around Harry's neck while his rested on her firm bubble butt that he was squeezing. When they parted the two stared into each other's eyes before the wind died down and the only evidence that it had happened was ruffled clothing and swinging lamps.

Luna blushed and buried her face into Harry's chest with her eyes pointed away from the people as they stood up and cheered for them. He himself merely drew his new wife closer, hugging her tightly and kissed the top of her head before resting his own on hers.

 **Present – Potter Manor; 2758**

Picking up his trunk again Harry moved towards the last room of the house, his clothing having been packed earlier, and placed it in the middle of the room. He stopped as the torch light shone onto the ring on his right hand, the middle finger adorned with an elegant yet simple ring.

It filled him with pure happiness and horrifying pain every time he looked at it, remembering the wonderful time he had with Luna and how cruelly it was taken away. He slowly twisted it around his finger, all the weapons, armour and similar items in the room packing themselves into the trunk.

The ring itself couldn't really be classed as a ring really, it was more alike a finger covering or a type of finger claw. Luna had suggested it after he'd mastered his Animagi Transformation, she'd designed it after the form that was the most attuned to his magic and was the strongest.

His ring finger was covered by an item that resembled the fingers of a metal gauntlet but was in segments with the underside slightly open. The part closest to the knuckle covered the top of the finger completely while a band went around the underside of the finger and connected on both sides.

On the top there were three scale like protrusions going up half a centimetre and pointed away from the hand to the fingertip. Connected to that were another two pieces of the claw, with nothing on the underside while they were connected to the previous piece by gold pins.

On the bottom of the sides the metal was curved towards the hand and ended in a sharp point while on the top scales were carved into just like on the main part of the claw. The final end piece of the claw had three gaps on either side on the sides as a bridge went down the centre with three protrusions as well.

After the holes ended in a proper claw with a wickedly sharp edge on the top and bottom while the bottom continued on to end into a hook. The bottom extension moved away from the finger and had a hole on either side as well.

The whole thing was made with Dark Silver infused Chaos Mithril while Luna had the matching claw but it was inverted, made from Light Silver infused Order Mithril, the strongest metals and most magically conductive items ever known. ( imgdata/3/0/5/1/2/1/webimg/713094814_ )

Dark Silver was the most poisonous metal ever while Light Silver was the most powerful mind-bending metal ever known. Both he and Luna had Dark and Light Silver treatments to make them immune to their effects and the ability to use their powers to an effect without either metal.

He could still feel the Oath magic bound to his soul and the claw ring, he tugged on the magic lightly and felt a tug back from two different directions. One direction led everywhere and nowhere telling him that Luna was beyond his reach while the other led into a hidden compartment of his trunk.

He choked on his breath slightly as he reached for the compartment, tracing a rune over the opening and it popped open. He gently took out Luna's Claw Ring, its radiance mesmerizing him, with its white colour the opposite of his own.

Warmth flowed through his body as he held it, Luna's residual magic stored into in the runes inside the metal filling him with life that he hadn't felt in hundreds of years. This was his final link to his wife, the final connection he had to her after her death years ago, at the hands of those…those beasts.

Without hesitation he slipped the Claw Ring onto his left ring finger and latching onto the magic inside of the runes. He warped the runes, making the magic inside self-sustaining while dragging as much as he dared into his body and magical cores as he did, imprinting it to his soul.

He moved part of it to the Runes inside his Black Mithril Claw Ring and made it self-sustaining as well as he felt power build. Harry felt the two Claw Rings resonating with one another, his and Luna's magic resonating along with the opposing Mithril and Silver Metals.

 **Flashback – Ministry of Magic; 2041**

Harry walked down the hallway towards his office, carrying a thin briefcase with a few files in it as he came from the Minister's Office. Rose, despite being a Weasley, had managed to partially earn his trust and become Minister of Magic three months ago.

She was the first child of Ronald and Hermione but she couldn't be more like Harry if she tried to be, she saw her parents for what they were while her younger siblings didn't. She'd run away from home when she was eleven after her first year at Hogwarts and come to Harry at the Ministry for help.

He had reserved judgement on her when she came to him, he wasn't about to blame the girl for something her parents did before she was even born. He'd helped her, gave her an allowance and let her stay at Hogwarts all year round with McGonagall's permission.

She'd barely reached his hips when she was a first year and now fifteen years later she level with his shoulders and had become a very beautiful and successful witch. Getting several Masteries three years out of Hogwarts and dragging the Weasley name down even further than it had ever been.

He thought of the girl as he continued to walk, how she had become a sort of daughter to him and how she'd risen in the Ministry. The girl even resembled Luna slightly but that might've been luck or because of the Wizarding Worlds inbreeding years ago.

Rose had the traditional Weasley red hair and let it grow until it almost touched the floor but had parts magically dyed pitch black. Her facial features were soft and elegant with just enough sharpness to make her looks beautiful and not cute.

She had a button nose with soft yellow eyes with somewhat smallish and flat ears while a small amount of freckles dotted her nose and her cheeks just below her eyes. She had a lithe figure with C-Cup breasts and a firm bubble butt that had taken Luna pointing it out for him to notice two years ago.

Harry sat at his desk and put his briefcase next to his chair before glancing at the picture of the girl on his desk, sitting in a tree with a small happy smirk on her face. She liked dark colours that suited her light tan but mostly stuck to black, a pitch black that was close to his hair shade.

She'd given lipstick up years ago after asking him to use his magic to change her lip colour and the skin colour around her eyes, now her plump and full lips seemed to be a natural pitch black with no shine while she had a slight dusting of black around her eyes, emphasizing them.

Harry sat in his office for another half hour, going over documents and signing papers as was his duty as a 'Consultant' to the Minister before deciding to get a late lunch. He hadn't taken two steps from his office door after locking it before his magic seized up, his entire body tensing.

He fell forwards, landing on his hands and knees as horrible pain racked his body and emptiness filled him, a void of loss tearing at his insides. He idly noted two people kneeling next to him, trying to find out what was wrong while others stood nearby concerned.

Harry didn't pay them any mind but instead focused on the blood he'd just coughed up onto the tiled floor, red blood that reflected an image. His eyes went wide as he looked at the image, it wasn't his reflection but he was Luna laying on a wooden floor with blood pooling around her body.

" **MOVE!"** he was on his feet, unsteady for two steps before he charged, throwing the two who were kneeling next to him away. His Claw Ring had gouged a trench in the wall when he steadied himself on it before running but he apparated a second later, landing in Diagon Alley in front of his store.

He could see it lit on fire, the yellow and orange flames eating away at the building but he paid them no notice as he ran in, his mind on one thing only. "Har-Harry…" The soft whisper on the wind amongst the roaring flames, he turned his head and ran towards the stockroom.

He was by Luna's side the instant he saw her, a three inch wide and seven inch long Bayonet stuck in the middle of her chest. "Luna!" Harry stared in horror, his beautiful wife barely seeing him as he watched the life slowly drain from her. "Luna, I'm here. It'll be okay, I'll get you out of this."

"No…d-don't leave me Harry…stay wit-with me…please…" Her voice cracked slightly as she whispered and Harry could hear her pleading, begging her with what could be her last breath. He nodded slowly, kneeling next to her and holding her weak cold hand in his own. "I-I…I love you Harry, d-don't forget that…I Love you."

Tears ran down his face unnoticed as he stared at his wife while she placed a hand on his cheek, a smile on her face. "I…I won't…I-I'll always remember Luna." The blondes smile grew a little wider as he promised her before he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I Love you."

A few seconds passed before Luna nodded her head, lowered her hand down to her chest before closing her eyes. Harry watched as he felt Luna slip into death, he watched her die in his arms while the fire ate away at the shop around them.

His heartbeat was pounding away inside his ears while his magic was angry, swirling around in his body wanting to know who did this. Harry knew that as he looked at his wife's body that he wanted blood, he wanted those who did this to suffer.

With that thought his magic ripped loose while he threw his head back and screamed to the heavens a cry of anguish, pain and fury. His magic burst forth from his body in a raging torrent of blood red power as it swirled around him like a flame, drawing in the fire around him.

Fifteen seconds later Harry slowly stood up as his magic continued to grow, wanting to fight and sate its hunger for blood. He didn't let his magic free just yet as he conjured a metal chain before hooking Luna's claw ring onto it and tucking it into his shirt.

By now the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley was filled with Witches and Wizards, wanting to know where the scream came from and what was going on. Harry slowly turned to face them, Luna's body turning to ash and mixing with his magic, as he felt his magic ravage his own body.

His skin cracked in jagged lines, skin and the upper layers of muscle separating while his blood red magic filled the space. His skin turned pitch black as well, black smoke coming from his skin and red smoke coming from the magic filled cracks while his eyes were filled with magic as well, looking like two magical cores in his eye sockets while a single wispy line of magic leaked outwards away from his face from the eyes.

Harry stepped forwards and when his foot touched the ground the earth shook, the ground shattering underneath his foot but the pieces not moving anywhere except downwards slightly. He took another step and the same thing happened before his magic burst upwards to the heavens in a pillar of black magic.

Children cried out in terror, woman screamed in horror and men yelled out in shock while Auror's pushed the crowd back and made a semi-circle in front of him with their wands drawn. Harry couldn't see himself but he idly noted that he must look quite terrifying at the moment.

His skin black with red crack lines running through up and down his body, both leaking smoke of their respective colours while his red orb eyes leaked a wispy line of magic as well. That alone would scar man and woman alike but he stood in a black pillar of magic that held a red magic swirling around him like a fire.

"HARRY! HARRY!" His head jerked to his left and he saw Tonks standing in the front of the Auror line with her wand drawn. "What are you doing Harry!? Stop this and tell us what happened!"

" **Tell you what happened? Tell you what HAPPENED!?"** Harry roared at her and a shockwave left his body, making everyone stumble back a step. **"What happened matters little now but what happens next… I will hunt down every last one that did this, every witch or warlock that had a hand in murdering my wife and anyone who gets in my way will die."**

 **Present – Potter Manor; 2758**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, his skin had greyed slightly and cracked slightly while the cracks glowed red slightly. He let out a deep breath and calmed himself down, he could hear his skin mending together and felt his magic retreat from his skin.

Once his hands returned to normal he looked at the claw rings he had put on before falling into the memory and could still feel the magic and metals resonating but they had changed. He had a claw ring on each finger now, the metal had shifted and changed to accommodate the finger it was on.

They were connected to each other in a type of gauntlet style but the palm area was open and free of metal covering it. The back of his hands had metal covering connecting the claws but was thin and had holes over the knuckles and by the wrist.

They covered the undersides of his wrists and his entire forearms until the elbows, the metal a little thin and no thicker than a half a centimetre. Despite the thickness he could feel the metal was stronger than before, almost unbreakable now and it had a scaled appearance, looking like Dragon's hide.

There were small grouping of small spikes that pointed away from the hands while there was a blade on the outside of his forearms. It came from the wrist area of the gauntlets and flow to the elbows like water, the blade thin but deadly sharp.

Harry looked at his new armour/weapons with a curious expression, the left still retaining it pure white colour while the right was pitch black. He slowly balled his hands into fists and heard the soft clinking and shifting of the metal, he could still feel Luna's magic in them but it was empowered.

Shaking his head and putting it in the back of his mind Harry picked up the now filled chest and shrunk it down to the size and a match box. He placed it in his pocket before he navigated his way through the rooms and hallways of the manor towards the entrance as he prepared his magic.

When he opened the door and stepped outside his vision flickered before he could see active magic in the air. He could see the ward sphere that encompassed the manor and it's grounds, the air inside clear and healthy while the air outside of it was toxic and had a green haze.

Harry looked around as he remembered how the Nuclear World War III had started, one week after Luna was killed Russia launched missiles on America and they answered in kind. He remembered that back then Muggles couldn't tell the difference in the types of Radiation so they had mistaken the magical radiation he'd created for Nuclear Radiation in the middle of London.

He could feel nothing but Death, in the air and in the ground, there was no life in the world anymore and death ruled the world while he Mastered Death. The Muggle world seemed to be frozen in time twenty years after the first bomb was dropped with homes and cities filled with bodies mutated by radiation.

Harry remembered how he took advantage of this as he walked around towards the borderline of the ward sphere. All sorts of muggle technology sitting without power, knowledge stored within data banks and books that lay about, vehicles and machines with no use but ornaments.

He could claim that before the world went to hell he at least had a basic understanding of muggle technology and machines. With everyone in the world dead and him wanting more knowledge that wasn't magical he explored and he learned.

He was unopposed as he learned, reading books and absorbing knowledge from anything he read or set his mind to. Accessing computers and mobile devices was easy once he'd figured out how to make them run on his magic, even better when he created an Area of Effect magical crystal.

He'd taken Lithium, Black Obsidian, Mithril Dust and Gaia Magic, binding the Gaia Magic to the Obsidian and Dust while forging the Lithium, Obsidian and Dust into a crystal that hung around his neck from a silver chain.

Gaia Magic was the ambient magic that the Earth created and he'd manipulated it so that it would power everything within a fifty foot radius of his person. He'd had to increase it several times before simply letting the magical radius cover the whole world and power everything.

Shaking his head Harry banished those thoughts and memories, there might not possibly be anything like that where he was going, wherever that was. Harry looked at the ground around him and nodded as he inspected the runes he carved into the earth with magic.

He pulled the Gaia Crystal from his neck, breaking the chain before throwing it forwards the Power Rune inside the spell Runic Sphere. When it hit the Rune it dissipated into dust particles while the Rune turned a bright green, the energy spreading through connecting lines and turning the rest of the Runic Array a deep purple.

The ground beneath his feet was obliterated, forming a crater fifteen feet in diameter leaving the Runic Array untouched while he floated in the middle of it. The Green Power Rune stayed in placed while the other Rings of the Runic Array moved, making circles around him in a sphere with on inside the other until reaching the most inner Rune Circle.

Ten of them turned pure white, despite the bright colour he could still make out each individual Runic Circle as they spun around him while the remaining eighteen Runic Circles turned pitch black. They spun in all directions but with every Runic Circle he stayed the centre point of them all.

He closed his eyes and let the magic hold him while he drew in all the magic he could from Gaia, the already weak planet suffering more as he did so. Even if he took all the magic she had he wouldn't kill he, she would slumber as her magic built up again before waking up.

So as Harry ignored her pain he consolidated his own magical power, drawing on all of his cores at once, his magic raging in his body and in his soul. His body blackened while the skin cracked just like that night except the jagged cracks were filled with white instead of red magic.

He'd found out three years after the Nukes began dropping that his emotions coloured his magic like it did when Luna was killed. It also added a unique effect to his magic depending on the type of emotion, any kind of anger made his magic corrosive, burning whatever it touched like acid.

Right now his mind was blank, he was indifferent and unaffected by his emotions making his magic pure and a void making his magic a pure white colour. He need to be centred, to be emotionless to complete the ritual or the magic powering it would rend his body.

After a minute he began chanting in Norse, the words flowed from his mouth as it his native language. He'd had to research Norse Mythology and Norse Ruins for over a hundred years to just translate this chant he'd found in an old spell book he bought in New Zealand, he could speak just over seventy Norse Words.

When he finished the chant Harry closed his eyes and waited, his magic pouring from his body in a flood while Gaia's swiftly replaced it. He could see the glow coming from his body lighting up the ground around him as the Runic Rings grew in brightness or darkness depending on their colour.

The crater beneath him began to grow wider as flares of magic tore themselves free from his body and slashed the ground, cutting or burning it before returning. He slowly raised his right arm, moving it so it was pointed to the sky on his left side with his forearm crossing his chest.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he focused all his magic into his right arm, the flares stopping completely as a whirlwind of white magic surrounded his arm. The white magic filling the jagged cracks all over his body seemed to dim as well as he continued gathering all the magic he could.

" **Mors et vita in manu, et confractus velum violenter hunc animum vacuum."** His voice echoed with power as his arm slashed through the air in front of him. Harry released his magic and he felt a horrific pull on his soul before a tearing sound was heard and he knew nothing more.

 **Translations**

" **Mors et vita in manu, et confractus velum violenter hunc animum vacuum." – "Power of Life and Death, Tear the veil asunder and send this soul through the void."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Whole New Beginning**

Pain, what was pain? It wasn't an emotion was it? No, pain was a feeling when something hurt you or made you suffer. Yes, pain was the last thing he remembered feeling before he woke up here, wherever here was.

Harry didn't move as he continued to try and remember, he need to remember what was before the pain to find out where he was and why he was there. He didn't forget what happened before the pain, that much he knew, he just couldn't seem to remember it.

He tried to force his mind to remember time before the pain and a wave of vertigo hit him and he felt so tired. Harry tried to stay wake before the tiredness doubled and he decided to sleep, yes, sleep was a good thing, sleep was nice.

 **Unknown; Unknown**

When Harry woke up again he could remember little bits and pieces, nothing connected to the pain or before it but connected to him. The feeling inside him, the feeling of power and change inside of him was his magic, it could do anything and his name was Harry.

It wasn't much but he felt better now than the first time he woke up and knowing about his magic reassured him immensely for some reason. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation Harry tried to move, nothing big to start with but despite only trying to twitch his fingers it didn't move and another wave of vertigo hit him.

Harry let the wave envelop him before it began to disappear after a minute and congratulated himself on staying awake this time. He tried to come up with a reason as to why he couldn't move and why he felt so tired each time he tried to but no answers came forth.

He sat there, was he sitting, and slowly reached out for his magic and that raised more questions he need to find answers to. His magic was sluggish, as if tired, but still as dense, adaptable and powerful as before the pain, perhaps even more so.

The fact that his magic was tired didn't bother him that much, what bothered him was the fact that when he felt his magic he also felt how empty of magic he was and how little the amount of magic he possessed was when compared to the amount he could contain.

Harry put that problem aside with no small amount of difficulty and decided to coax his magic slightly and not a second later the comfortable feeling of his magic coursing throughout his body was felt.

Despite how little magic there was it was still a glorious feeling to him and after a few minutes of just enjoying the feeling he decided to go to sleep. Magic always "regenerated" in a sense but he knew that it did so faster when the person was asleep or unconscious.

So with that decision made Harry pushed all thoughts from his mind and quickly felt himself falling into blissful unconsciousness. Before falling asleep completely he realised he had been thinking in a way that meant he remembered more things, things he didn't remember when he woke up the first time.

 **Unknown; Unknown**

This time when he woke up Harry remembered some odd three hundred years of his life before the pain but it was scattered memories. Hardly any of them had a chronological order to them, all but one set of memories was incomplete and he didn't know when they happened.

The full set of memories was of his precious Nym and their time together, his training and all their wonderful dates and nights. The second most complete set of memories was of his wife, Luna, but he was missing a single memory and he could feel it in his bones that it was bad.

Shaking it off Harry sifted through his memories, sorting them into a timeline as best as he could before using his magic to try and sense his environment. He wasn't very successful but he did find out he was surrounded on all sides by swirling magic and it was shaped around him like a sphere.

Harry shivered slightly when he became acutely aware of the freezing cold that flowed around his body and through his body. It was the all-consuming cold of the abyss but at the same time the cold comforted him and unlike one would suspect the cold didn't numb his body.

He waited, taking some comfort in the cold abyss that surrounded him before he was shocked as it turned into a searing inferno of heat. The inferno warmed his soul in ways it had never been before and soon the magic changed again, this time to super-charged lightning that zapped around him in a torrent of electricity.

Slowly Harry reached out to the elemental magic with his own, the lightning teasing his body slightly as if to try and get in and touch his magic itself before it changed to a flowing torrent of water. A small tendril of magic moved out of his body, waving slightly and the elemental magic flowed around it as Harry got a proper sense of the magic.

His eyes flew open and his body straightened out of the ball he didn't know it was curled into as the elemental magic invaded his body via his own tendril of magic. He managed to pull his magic back into his body and cut off the magic's access to him but not before a rather sizeable amount already entered his body.

The magic just sat there, above where he knew his magical core was, while his own magic continued to surge through his body but it flowed around the elemental magic. He tried to flush the magic from his body but he stopped when he felt excruciating pain that forced him to double over.

The pain subsided quickly and Harry examined the magic inside his body once more, this time feeling the small veins rooting it to his soul. He felt slightly violated that the magic just attached itself to his soul be quickly disregarded the feeling as he remembered when he took magic from people and made it his own before the pain.

Soon after a short inner-debate Harry decided to try and slowly move the elemental magic to his core and take a shot at absorbing it into his own. For five minutes the magic refused to move and caused him a bit of pain but eventually the cold magic yielded to his will and began moving downwards.

After an uncomfortable few minutes where it felt like he had an itch in his bones the magic was above his magical core and he commanded his own magic to swirl around it and inside his core like a Maelstrom. Little by little the magical Maelstrom siphoned off the elemental magic into his core and the rage of the elements became a part of him.

Once the magic had been absorbed and he was certain the outside elemental magic wouldn't try to invade his body again he looked around him at his surroundings. He was completely surrounded by the magic as it swirled around him body, engulfing his form completely inside whatever contained him and the elemental magic.

The magic would thin in some places and he could see black metal with strange glowing writing on it but the moments when that happened were few and quite far in between. Harry moved his right hand towards the strange metal but as he did so he felt the outside magic become slightly hostile.

Pulling it back Harry considered his options, the magic surrounding him was clearly sentient and would attack if he tried to escape. The magic was dense, almost as dense as his own magic but held far more power and it was clear it was also an elemental magic, it changed between all the elements, each unique to its own and powerful.

His options didn't look good at all, if he even had any, as he was surrounded by powerful Elemental magic that wanted to keep him and even if he could get past it was most likely still going to be trapped in the metal sphere that contained the magic with no knowledge of what was on the outside of it.

Shaking his head he turned his attention to his body, now that he could actually move and see it, and he wasn't that surprised to see what he saw. Instead of a flesh and blood body like most would have expected his very soul had manifested a metaphysical body as far as he could tell.

It was mostly white with tiny smoke like wisps were continuously falling from his body while black veins ran the length of his entire body, just underneath the surface of the white. He moved his right hand through his left forearm, he shivered slightly at the feeling of his own hand going through his body but also how it felt like that hand was moving through water.

Closing his eyes Harry pulled his legs into a kneeling position underneath his body and placed his hands on his lap as the fingers interlocked with one another. Finally he bowed his head and cleared his mind of all thoughts, feeling the rhythm and pulse of life the elemental magic swirling around him created.

His breathing, which he hadn't even realized he had begun doing, evened out and soon he opened his eyes but he didn't see the sphere Elemental Magic. He was now kneeling within his mindscape and saw it in almost complete disarray.

Before the pain he remembered he'd created giant planet made out of tiny silver spheres that floated in a giant sky blue expanse. They shifted and moved in intricate patterns but always stayed in a large planetary sphere shape, now he saw the most horrifying thing since he had awoken.

It still had a large planetary sphere shape, no doubt about that but there were large chunks missing and it didn't move, just floating in place. He could see single silver spheres floating all around while some of them grouped together in semi-large chunks, floating around but not moving near the large sphere planet.

He slowly floated towards it, dodging single spheres and chunks that were orbiting the planet sphere and soon he entered through one of the large holes in it. Navigating the inside was rather easy since it didn't change and everything stayed in place so after a minute he was at the centre.

The centre of the planet sphere was a tiny sphere of one inch in diameter compared to the other spheres which were ten inches in diameter. This tiny sphere was the very core of his being, the essence of who he was, constantly adapting as he lived life but also staying rigid in the sense that he would always be him, Harry.

That sphere, the sphere of his core was missing, the small gap its absence created very clear and horrifying to the wizard. His very identity was missing and yet he didn't feel it, he didn't feel any different than when he had it in his memories.

A feeling of emptiness began enveloping his mind and he could hear a few of the spheres cracking, the memories or knowledge inside close to being lost. He reached for the empty space and strangely enough the feeling of the Elements that had retreated when he entered his mindscape came back full force.

All the Elemental Magic manifested around his hand and flowed from his fingertips before swirling into a sphere shape. Harry merely watched the magic at work, creating a new core sphere from itself while using his own magic as well and soon more memory and knowledge spheres moved to fill the holes in the planet sphere.

Some still stayed away but came slightly closer and the spheres that had cracked earlier were quickly fixed. After a minute Harry was staring at an almost completed core sphere, the magic powerful and pulsing with life, only needing him to put in his identity, how he viewed himself.

' _I am me, I am myself.'_ Harry thought slowly, carefully choosing his words but they seemed to flow through him without thought. _'I am magic, I am nature. I am god, the immortal and unstoppable force of being.'_

The core sphere pulsed and let out a shockwave of Magic throwing him from his mindscape and rendering him unconscious, the outside Elemental Magic wrapping his body in a cocoon and his own magic siphoning it little by little.

 **Unknown; Unknown**

He blinked, once, twice before he realized without purposefully stopping it he could see through his eyelids. He raised his head from its bowed position and looked around, the swirling sphere of Elemental Magic had lessened and become a lot smaller.

He reached out to the remaining Magic and watched as it followed his unintentional commands, following his hand as he moved it side to side. He let his arm drop and the Elemental Magic that was obeying his commands returned to the vortex sphere.

Closing his eyes he inwardly smirked as he now saw darkness as if his eyelids weren't see through before clearing his mind again. Instead of receding into his mindscape, this time his form manifested in a separate part of his being and he looked down, seeing his Magical core floating in an expanse of white with black veins.

He could see his Magical Core, large but compressed as it held a mass of magic while a second one floated nearby filled to the brim with Elemental Magic. Harry couldn't help but be slightly elated as he saw this but also scared, he was already far too dangerous with a full core of magic but now he had a full core of Elemental Magic as well though it wasn't as large as his magical core.

Taking a breath he shook it off, he was himself, a person he knew that couldn't be corrupted by power and the lure of greatness. He looked around the cores, he could feel five empty spaces in certain places and looked very carefully.

His magical cores were in line with one another, a certain distance apart with a link of white and black magic connecting them to one another. With a wave of his hand Harry commanded his magic to surge the emptiness he felt and it eagerly did his bidding.

He saw the magic filled what seemed to be connection links and engulf empty spaces that looked like magical cores could inhabit. Five empty spaces made a perfect circle with the Elemental Core around his own magic's core, connection links connecting all the outside cores to the inner one while the outer cores had connection links making it seem like a real circle.

He waved his hand again and the magic retreated from the links and empty core areas but a vague impression of it still remained behind. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back inside the vortex of Elemental Magic, ready to absorb everything else and leave the sphere.

Holding his hands out in front of him with the palm facing up Harry slowly drew in the Magic surrounding him and absorbed it into his Elemental Core. Bit by bit the vortex around him became smaller and thinner before five minutes later it disappeared completely and the feeling of the Elements was one with him.

Harry smiled at himself as he looked at his hands the final wisps of Elemental Magic hanging off of them before they disappeared and he made to stand. He looked around at the metal sphere that contained him, finally able to examine it properly and find a way to escape his prison.

The glowing writing he'd seen earlier had dimmed slightly but it grew brighter as he moved closer towards it, crisscrossing lines appearing all along the metal as well. He could tell that it was a language, but for all his knowledge of other languages and of the written word he'd learnt from before the pain he couldn't make heads or tails of this.

He looked around the sphere and saw that the writing on the furthest side was duller than the side he was closest to. Reaching out to touch the side of the metal sphere he was closest the lines and the writing became almost blindingly bright.

The metal sphere began falling apart, the large metal sections detaching themselves from one another and falling to the ground below with loud crashes. _'Well…At least I'm free.'_ Harry thought to himself and looked around him, taking in his surroundings once more.

It was dark, close to a pitch black but not quite as a tiny amount of light filtered through small cracks in the ceiling of the room as well as the light his metaphysical body was giving off. He turned one way and floated towards the open doorway, the walls around him seem to depict something but he had no care for them yet.

The place he was in was old, very old with the walls having chunks missing and the debris they shattered into covering the floor. The parts that hadn't broken were very worn and dirty, clearly this place was abandoned or the people who inhabited the place were dead.

He went through hallways that had many doorways, the wooden doors had rotted and fallen apart into timber, before he entered a large cavern like atrium. A lot more light filtered through here as there seemed to be a large sphere of light magic in middle of the roof of the atrium.

' _I sent myself here but not here.'_ Harry thought as a memory came to the front of his mind, the ritual meant to send him to Oblivion. _'I need to find out where I am before I can leave this place, no one else is here so that's a good thing.'_

Harry turned around and floated back to the room he originated from before taking a long, searching look at the walls of the room. They had pictures carved into them, murals that perhaps depicted the history of this place or the land he was in.

Either way Harry had to find out where he was and get a body as soon as he could.

 **Mundus; Unknown**

' _Ignis.'_ He whispered the word softly as he cupped his hands together and let a small ball of fire form between the palms. The fireball was small, throw a bright warm light on the walls around the room but the fireball was fickle and weak.

His magic was… in a sort of flux he supposed. It was the same magic it always was, his magic, but with the addition of the Cold Magic to it and the magic saturating the world around him it just didn't work at one hundred percent.

Harry could perform magic yes but they either didn't have the same force or power they had before or didn't hold long enough to be of any use. He couldn't conjure wood to set aflame as the wood he could conjure were of no use and only lasted a few seconds.

The fireball he held in his hands was the most impressive amount of magic he could do at the moment, the flame was nearly white hot but it could be snuffed out by a stray draft at any second like it had been so many times before in the past week.

But despite the difficulties he had with his magic Harry did make progress in finding out where he was and reading the murals on the walls. He found out he was in a realm called Mundus, the murals didn't tell him how large it was or if it was a planet or solar system like the one earth had inhabited.

Harry was really glad he'd learnt Norse and Ancient Nordic Script before the pain, before the pain that did something to him. The pain was still blank to him, before and after, but he knew that before the pain he was somewhere hearing something and during the pain something happened to him.

He'd tried to read the script on the metal pieces that made the sphere that had trapped him before but he had little to no success. He could make educated guesses as to what one or two symbols meant but nothing more than that and he wasn't sure he was correct in those guesses either.

So he spent another hour floating in front of the mural, the light of his metaphysical body making the mural visible but not readable so he had to relight the fireball when it went out, which was mostly every ten to twenty minutes.

Once he was done with that mural he snuffed out the fireball and floated towards the metal pieces and knelt above them. He had learned a lot from the murals in this room and the one beyond but he didn't want to venture further just yet.

He was at a major disadvantage if anything was inside with him and tried to attack him, his magic was in a flux so he might not be able to defend himself and he didn't know if anything physical could harm his body or if there were others like him.

That meant he needed to either find or make himself a body, though despite all his knowledge of biology and the human body he couldn't make one without a core DNA sample. He could imprint his core DNA but he'd need something humanly organic, even skin flakes would do but he could either not see them or, the more likely, they'd all turned to dust by now.

Hanging his head Harry closed his eyes and sat knelt in the air for the time being, trying to think of any workarounds he could possibly do. Currently his world consisted of this room with metal pieces that made a sphere and his own mindscape, which had recovered a quite bit.

He wanted to explore the Ruins further but his body seemed to fade every time he moved towards the doorway of the room or tried to go through it. That meant either that either his magic and soul were bound to the room or they were bound to the metal shards laying in the room.

It made more sense that they were bound to the shards as they were once the container of the Elemental Magic he now possessed. To move around and increase his knowledge of the ruins he needed to either remove the tether or create a type of container body out of the metal shards to contain his metaphysical body.

' _Removing the tether could destroy me.'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked down at the shards he knelt above. The script and the lines glowed the faint icy blue he always saw when they were close to him or he used enough magic in the room.

It was becoming painfully clear to him that his new Elemental Magic needed the metal to exist meaning he would need to craft a metal body container. As he tried to manipulate his magic to bend, twist and mould the metal shards into the body Harry became well aware that this plan didn't sit well with him.

The body presented the only way he could survive and explore outside the room but it also imprisoned him inside or near it. He might not even be able to make himself a human body if he couldn't leave the metal body without dying or suffering.

It was with these grim thoughts and feelings of imprisonment that Harry shaped the shards into something that resembled a body. It was clunky, bulky and by no means a pretty site but it was… something, Harry himself pinched the bridge of his nose as he floated above his creation and looked down upon it.

It was absolutely horrific, the arms were malformed, thick in certain areas and bone thin in others with the left arm going a distance of two and a half feet from shoulder to fingertips while the right was three and a half.

The fingers themselves looked like pork sausages, thick, meaty and without the necessary joints as they curved in an uninterrupted arc. Meanwhile the chest was distorted, one side thick and heavy while the other seemed to have partially melted and turned to sludge.

The legs were in no better shape with twisted feet, knees shaped in a horrific manner while the toes seemed to be cut in half and burnt in some manner. All in all it was a horrific monstrosity and Harry took no pride in it nor did it make him think he could make it better with practice and make something he would actually use.

He could feel anger bubbling up inside of him, anger at not being able to make a body, anger at not being able to leave this room. Anger, desperation, hate and panic all surface in his mind as he stared at the body with a stoic face while a storm of ElementalMagic swirled around his body.

Harry felt ready to release his emotions and magic, to destroy the metal monstrosity laying on the ground before him before an ice cold wave surged through his body and apathy took over his mind, calming it and his magic in an instant.

Now he looked at the metal body with a type of idle curiosity that betrayed no emotion, he cared about nothing didn't he? Harry didn't care if it looked horrifying, it was a body of metal meant to be shaped and bent to his will as many times as he wished it and in whatever way he wanted.

He didn't care about the time it would take to get it right, the room he was in had no source of light other than the tiny amount coming through the doorway. That amount was minute enough hat it didn't tell the time of day nor did it ever waver, time was meaningless and failure was merely a stepping stone towards success.

But that didn't mean he could be careless and do anything or muck about, he needed to work and to succeed so he could leave. With these thoughts in mind he went back to work, turning the misshapen body back into it's original individual shards.

Harry levitated one of the metal shards to his face as the feeling of apathy dissipated, leaving his mind while the feeling of ice cold remained. His emotions surfaced but they were calm, one could almost call them dormant as they rested, waiting for him to need them.

As he looked at the floating shard he realized one reason his first attempt failed so spectacularly, his magic was still in it's flux meaning he couldn't control it properly. It seemed to have stabilized somewhat for now but he didn't know how long that would last so he may have to work faster than he wanted to.

Harry moved his left arm so that it was next to the floating shard, he twisted it, looked at his hand from all angles. The joints, the nails, the way the fingers bended and twisted as well as the way they clenched into a fist.

He levitated another two shards so that they were next to the first before he melted them, he didn't heat them until they liquefied. No, this metal was of his Elemental Magic and it was his to control, he commanded them and they did as they were told.

Now he had a floating blob of black metal that had the foreign script moving across it while changing colours from red to blue, green to white and even brown, dulling the intensity of the script Harry focused on the metal. It rippled in some places and shifted in others before it began losing it blob shape and forming a hand, then a wrist and finally a forearm that stopped before the elbow.

Harry looked it over, the arm was a nice size and looked to be an exact copy of his own metaphysical one. The inside wasn't solid but a person would be made to call it hollow as veins spread out through the arm from a central line that went through the centre of the arm.

The centre hollow line was maybe half a centimetre thick while the hollow veins were two to three millimetres thick. He put a finger on the forearm and pushed some magic into it, the veins inside lit up with multi-coloured Elemental magic and glowed enough to light up the entire room.

Putting it down on the ground with the palm facing down Harry began repeating the process as he began to build the other part of the body. He examined his own and tried to match it as much as possible, making sure it was strong and could handle his magic before moving onto the next piece.

Moulding his head and back were a challenge as he couldn't see them and there were no reflective surfaces in the room. He had to go by touch, meaning it wasn't any easier since his hand could go through other parts of his body.

 **Mundus: Unknown**

He would have been done five days after he started making the body if he didn't look at it and let his creative side kick in. After five days that body had been complete, it had all four limbs, was correctly proportioned in relation to one another and was perfectly symmetrical.

Then he looked at the body as it lay on the ground next to a pile of leftover metal shards and he thought, _'I can make this better.'_ Thus he began to make it better, he streamlined the body, made it slightly slimmer yet bulkier and compacted the metal to allow more magic to flow.

So instead of be satisfied with a mannequin like body he had shaped in five days he had spent maybe close to two months creating his 'Proto' Body. If Harry was honest with himself, he was most of the time, he knew he had gone overboard with this.

The body was completely out of place in the ruins it lay in, hell it would have looked out of place on Earth when people were still alive. But Harry didn't care about it, he had created the most badass 'Proto' Body for himself and besides, nobody in this world would see it.

He'd based it off some military Robot design he had seen before the Pain and because he only need the shell and no hardware inside to make it work meant that it was easy to build and would be even easier to use, right?

The body was mostly a carbon black colour but some parts had a silvery metallic colour that shone in the dull light coming from the doorway. The legs themselves could be classed and the most simplistic part of the body in appearance with the thighs somewhat large but streamlined while the calves were maybe half the thickness.

The knees connecting the thighs and calves were covered by a somewhat curved plate on the front while the back of it remained exposed. The knee joint itself was a… The joint itself couldn't really be explained other than it was a robotic joint connecting the two parts of the legs together.

The feet he'd designed to use the robotic joints for the ankle while the top of the foot had some raised panels that slanted downwards. The feet didn't have five toes like a human body but instead had a large piece on the inner side that resembled a big toe while the outer side had a large piece, replacing the other four toes in that area.

The bottom of the upper body was angular and had a distinct v shape from the hips to the groin area as the thighs connected the legs to the rest of the body in the middle of either side of the v shape. The chest and shoulders were the areas where there was the most silver colouring, giving a slight impression of armour.

The arms reached down to about mid-thigh, the metal shaped so that the further down the arm a person the deadlier it looked. The joints of the fingers were made possible by Harry using robotic joints for them which, despite forcing him to make the fingers slightly bigger, added its own kind of deadly impression.

Harry thought the head was the best, the greatest part of the Proto Body and the part that seemed the most intimidating. There was a type of mouth but it only partially resembled the mouth of a person with a part of the head going down from the 'body' of the head before curving upwards to form the chin and the lower jaw.

The top part of the jaw merely moved outwards from the main part of the head before curving down and connecting with the lower part. A large hole could be seen between the jaw areas and the main body of the mouth as silver plating gave off a dull reflection as it sat on the forehead and top of the head areas.

On the side of the head, just above where the ears would be, two tiny turbine like fans were embedded and spun in slow circles as they reacted to his magic. These would let him absorb the magic in the air around him much easier than it would have been if he tried to absorb through the surface of the body.

The neck underneath the head was half composed of thick black tubes that went underneath the chest plating while three tubes ran from the back of the head to the spine just below the neck, the vein holes in the body would let his body regulate and circulate his magic through his whole body but these he would use if he needed an extra 'surge' throughout.

A single circular eye sat above the upper jaw, the colourless metal glowing the dull white of his magic as if it were 'awake'. ( . )

Now floating above it Harry lowered himself slightly, still hesitant to enter after all the work he had put into it. His soul and magic would be bound to this body and it bound to him, he could never separate himself from it after he entered.

Sighing Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around so that he back faced the body as it lay down looking at the ceiling with a single, dead eye. Another deep breath and he tipped himself, commanding his magic to let gravity take hold and make him fall.

When his body entered the Proto Body it let out a bright white flash before the only light coming from it were the micro-lines traversing the body like a circuit-board. Harry himself tried to stay as calm as possible as his soul acclimated itself to the body, magic and soul rushing through the veins of the body and the tubes.

' _Keep calm, you'll be able to move soon you know that.'_ Harry thought to himself as he waited and hoped that the body wouldn't reject his soul. _'The body needs to become used to your magic, the metal held the Elemental Magic before but not yours.'_

He lay there, not knowing how long he did so, as he worried and nearly panicked five times before he felt the coolness of metal against his soul. Harry gasped as he felt the first sensation in possibly six months and the sound came from the Proto body's mouth in a metallic distortion.

Spending close to half a year in a metaphysical form with no need to breath prepared Harry quite well for the suffocating sensation of attempting to breath and no oxygen entering his body. After three breaths he stopped himself from trying to breathe and lay there on the ground, his single eye glowing his signature White.

Harry began to laugh, a small throat chuckle that echoed across the room with a metallic edge that his magic quickly filtered out. His voice, his own voice that he hadn't heard in so long filled the empty room that had been silent for all the time he was in it.

After a few minutes he calmed down enough to stop laughing and began to try and moved his body and when tried to lift his arm it did but…well…the arm moved upwards but it bent at the joint and the fingers were all curled all clenched in different ways.

Clearly he made to work on fine motor control first if he wanted to move properly, as evidence by the sporadic twitching of his fingers as he tried to move his thumb. There wasn't any pattern to the way his fingers twitched when he moved his thumb meaning that he himself needed to acclimate himself to the body.

So he lay on the ground, slowly moving his thumbs until it alone moved and all the others finger on the hand stopped twitching. That alone took a week and Harry sighed as he tilted his head upwards to look at his lower body and saw his right foot jerk to the right.

' _This is going to take a long time.'_ Harry thought as his head made a loud metallic clang when he dropped it to the floor. _'At least I don't feel pain.'_

 **Mundus: Unknown**

Nearly two years he had wasted, spent efficiently, mastering his Proto body and now he could move just as good, hell a fuck ton better than a human could. His body didn't have the restraints of muscles or bones as the metal shifted, merged or separated subconsciously as he moved to allow him to do his amazing feats.

His Proto Body could be viewed as a contortionists body the way he could bend and twist it while it could also be seen as a the military Stealth Robot it was designed to be, the way he could all the metal change colour to pitch black, letting him hide in the shadows, and with his fingers clawing into the walls he could climb them and the ceiling.

He didn't know how fast he could run as the room wasn't big enough to test it but now he was ready to leave. _'A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view.'_ Harry sung softly as he walked towards the doorway, his feet making little noise. _'No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming.'_

And so for the first time Harry stepped over the threshold of the doorway and into the hallway beyond it. The hallway was short and the light coming from the end was brighter than what shone through the doorway he just came through.

When he exited the hallway he looked around at the kind of circular atrium he had just entered and saw it was brightly lit but not by sunlight. In the centre of the ceiling of the Atrium a ball of white light hung half in a type of upside down tiny well and half out.

After noticing the light-well Harry looked down to see a type of Stair Bridge leading down to the main floor area that was floating on a large body of frozen water. The frozen water was perfectly white as if there was a layer of snow on top while reflecting light onto the stone around it while a large tree grew in the middle of the main floor.

The tree wasn't overly large that it took up far too much space in the roof but the trunk was quite thick and the branches were filled sparely with white leaves that created a canopy all around the ceiling, letting enough light filter through to light up the ground and water.

He slowly walked down the stairs, his feet making soft tapping sounds on the stone, while looking at the circular wall of the room. There were another three doors, equally spaced apart and leading to, according to Harry, parts unknown in the ruin.

When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he continued onwards towards the tree, being careful not to step on any of the roots. Placing his palm against the tree he touched it with his magic and felt the tree return the touch with it's own.

' _Plants have magic in this world?'_ It was a surprising fact but not too surprising to the man…Robot…but after a few seconds of contemplation he turned his attention to the rest of the room once more.

He clearly hadn't looked closely enough to the stone between the doorways as now he saw mountainous regions carved into them with depictions of snow storms, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, fierce thunderstorms, torrents of flooding waters and even a swirling inferno of fire.

He also noticed that two of the doors were sealed shut by a slab of stone while only the one he came through and the one opposite it were open. So without hesitation Harry walked around the tree and through the doorway into the hallway beyond.

This hallway was much longer than the one from before so Harry spent the time he had walking down it to turn his magical senses outwards and he fell to one knee as he was nearly overwhelmed. The walls, the ground and the very air were saturated with so much magic it was nearly choking him.

He clenched his fists and sent his magic surging through his body, the black tubing being stressed tested as he used them to surge extra magic through the body even fast. The black metal of the body gained an ethereal cyan blue sheen to it and glowed slightly, giving extra light to the hallway he was in.

The pressure of the magic lessened enough that he could stand up once more but he needed to use the wall to support himself. The magic was bearing down on him like tonnes of water but he could divert his attention slightly to try and relieve it or ignore it.

' _I need a shield or a barrier.'_ The thought ran through his head over and over again as he tried to figure out a way to block off his senses or at least shield himself from the magic. Deep within the Proto body he felt coldness spreading from his abdomen to the rest of his body.

Harry looked and saw an impossibly thin layer of clear ice forming on his upper body before forming along his other limbs. The ice acted as a barrier, blocking off his senses to some of the magic while the cold numbed his senses as well, making it bearable.

Now instead of overwhelming the magic tickled his senses in a strange annoying/pleasant kind of way that could easily be ignored. But he didn't ignore it, he felt the magic as much as he could with his numbed senses and felt familiar, if barely.

It wasn't exactly the same as his Elemental Magic but more of the same reality changing magic that he could feel saturating the air, six different kinds of Magic actually. This time he walked down the hallway at a slightly sedated pace with maybe a bit of caution as he continued to feel the magic around him.

Two types of Elemental Magic were the strongest, coming from the left and right of him, while the other four were coming from different angles in front of him. Two came from directly in front of him, the other four came at maybe ninety and forty five degree angles towards him.

Now after a minute of walking Harry was convinced that he would never reach the end of this hallway, yes he had been walking at a slow and steady pace but he'd already walked over a hundred and fifty meters, something that didn't inspire any sort of confidence in him as he continued walking.

After another few seconds he could see the doorway with a sort of black light coming through it from whatever was beyond. The black light Harry couldn't see as he could normal light, it was more like he could see the void of light that it created.

He stopped just shy of entering the doorway, his Ice covering cracking a bit as his senses became more accustomed to the magic all around him causing his Elemental Magic to recede. He could feel right in front of him the most powerful concentration of magic within the entire underground ruin.

It was pulsing and beating like a human heart, feeding the other five in the ruin and with a startling realization he deduced it was…feeding him as well. He could feel the heart of magic feeding magic to him, gently giving him a steady and constant stream of this world's magic.

At that moment Harry didn't know what to feel, should he feel disturbed and violated because this unknown entity was pumping him with magic? Or should he feel safe and thankful as the magic took care of him and he felt it protecting him like a caring mother?

The part of him that was disgusted also reminded him of once being Voldemort's Horcrux, very nearly making him severe the connection he had with this entity but the comforted part stopped him, if only just, as it brought to the forefront of his mind the knowledge that he didn't know what would happen if he did that and his life could be dependent on this magical stream.

So he stood there for a while, looking at the doorway that flooded the hallway near it with black light and contemplated everything that had happened in this world. He knew he'd spent at least a year in this ruin, a single room actually, and it could've been so much longer but it seemed to move too fast for him.

When he was in his own world he could take the hits as they came, take anything head on and come out better and stronger, but here… Here he knew nothing about the world, he knew nothing of what he could do and what the things inhabiting this world could do and it made Harry feel, for the first time in a very long time, quite vulnerable.

So he stood there for a time, contemplating how small and weak he felt at that precise moment before letting it go. He was here, nothing he could do about that, he felt weak and vulnerable, he would get stronger and better himself like before, he was lost and confused, he would learn and become knowledgeable about the new world.

With that he began walking forwards once more and stepped through the doorway, tense as he prepared in case anything might attack him. His eye adjusted quickly enough to the black light the magic heart let off and he could look around the room.

The room was similar to the Elemental Atrium room he was in earlier with the circular shape the room possessed as well as the main floor area floating on a liquid. He couldn't see what liquid it was as the black light in the room making it pitch black in colour and it was perfectly still, he couldn't make out a single ripple or movement on its surface.

The circular walls had inscriptions all over them in place of the carvings the Elemental Atrium and from the quick glance at a nearby inscription confirmed what Harry thought, the runic writing was the same as the writing that was on the sphere he was trapped in.

That meant the writing was of no use to him at the moment and couldn't help him until he either learned the language or found someone who did. He put the writing at the back of his mind as he turned his attention to the rest of the room.

The room was massive in scope, at least five times bigger than the Elemental Atrium, with maybe forty meters between each door and the room itself possible a hundred and fifty feet in diameter. The size of the Atrium surprised him greatly, all the time and work it would've taken, but he had his breath taken away when he looked specifically at the floating platform.

Floating high above the platform was a giant metal sphere that looked identical to the one he'd absorbed and made into a body except it was three times the size. The metal was black, blacker than his body, as if it was darkness itself while the writing was pure white that let off a bright light.

The white light however was swallowed up by the darkness before it got even a foot away but a dull glow persisted around the sphere itself. This was the beating heart he could feel, the magic that he might be dependent on and it was so large, so powerful, that he might not even compare with his magic.

He looked below the sphere to see if there was a way to get closer, the floating platform was completely flat with nothing but six…people? On it. He walked down the steps, cautiously of course, as he watched the six 'people' that stood in a circle beneath the sphere.

They wore black robes that were frayed and torn around the bottom and the sleeves meaning he couldn't see much of their body but he wouldn't be terrified by what he could see if he had been a lesser man.

They might as well have been skeletal the way they appeared, skin stretched taught across the bald head, gaunt cheeks that seemed like they were being sucked into the mouth and hand that had the skin so tight on them you could make out the individual bones and joints.

He stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs while still looking t the figures, one foot on the platform the other still on the bottom step. They hadn't moved an inch and the air in the room hadn't been disturbed in the slightest despite his movement.

There was something wrong in the air, he could feel his limbs met the slightest of resistance as he walked and there was nary a sound to be heard. In the hallway before this room he could at least hear his footsteps but in here they were silenced and this set his nerves on edge.

' _Glacies.'_ Harry never heard the word he tried to say but his magic responded nonetheless and as he held his right hand out a small mist formed around it with tiny shards of ice floating above the palm of his hand.

He took slow cautious steps forwards as he held his other arm straight out in front of him and the further he went the more the feeling that something was wrong grew stronger. He took one more step and the world fell to pieces all around him, whatever illusion or spell that had been present before had disappeared.

He was thrown back by a wall of magic that swirled around the orb, twenty five meters away on all sides, from the floor to the ceiling. He bounced along the floor twice before he came to a stop and quickly climbed to his feet, analysing the situation as quick as he could.

The swirling wall of magic was a havoc inducing blend of translucent white and black that obscured his vision of the figures and the orb. He tried to find the orb within the swirling mass and saw it spinning at extreme speeds in every direction, lightning skittering along the surface.

His analysis ended for a moment as that lightning leapt from the orb and tried to strike him, he could feel the heat it generated as he dived out the way and it curved, following his body because it was made completely of metal.

He quickly transitioned from his jump into a roll before he turned his eyes to the figures as he stayed in a crouched position. He obviously shouldn't have focused all his attention on them as another lightning bolt shot at him and it passed by his body far closer than the last one had.

After another five lightning strikes he became reasonably safe as he was near the edge of the platform and he always kept half an eye on the orb. The figures themselves though remained unmoved, only their black robes disturbed by the winds the swirling magic created.

Harry thought he saw their mouths moving slightly but he couldn't be sure as the swirling magic wall distorted his view. His attention was pulled away when he heard the tell-tale sound of a lightning bolt about to shout, it was almost light the 'bang' announcing the 'boom'.

Harry's right foot moved back slightly before it slipped off the edge of the platform and he hesitated then. Crouching on his left leg with his right leg dangling in the air Harry saw the lightning bolt coming towards him too late and with him being in such a bad position his attempt to dodge was only half-successful.

As he flew through the air the magical lightning surged through and across his entire body as he wasn't touching the ground and therefore couldn't discharge the lightning from his body. It was painful but The Pain from before he had woken up had been worse.

He was distracted though when another kind of pain hit him, causing him to falter as his feet hit the floor and he crumpled to the ground in an undignified heap. His body went skidding across the ground from the momentum it had gained in air before stopping.

Harry released a groan and he tried to get up as fast as possible but clearly that lightning did some damage as it was slow going and his limbs jerked at times. This time he didn't even hear the warning sound of lightning and so this bolt struck his body directly and yet, despite being on the ground the lightning surged through his body instead of discharging to the ground.

" _ **Long have we toiled."**_ His hands clamped down on the sides of his head as if to block out the noise and the words that were being spoken. _**"Long have we persevered, Long have we suffered. Long have we remained entombed, protecting the balance of Mundus."**_

The voices that spoke in his head caused him pain and confused him but that didn't mean he could just lay there. The lightning was still shooting from the sphere and his body protested greatly as he dodged a bolt that shot towards him.

" _ **Our time is at its end, the power is yours to command and protect."**_ The bolts were coming a lot faster now, nearly one after the other, so it was understandable how Harry focused on dodging rather than listening to the voices. _**"Retrieve the others as you have done the first them return to us."**_

Harry didn't know what the voices meant exactly but he knew it had something to do with the with the way he had made the Cold Magic his own and the metal of the sphere that once held it a Proto Body for him to inhabit and use.

The thoughts were banished from the forefront of his mind as he heard stone grinding against stone and looked around, still being very mindful of the lightning. The doorway he had come through had closed while the other five doorways which had been closed before were wide open.

Harry didn't care why or how they had opened, all he cared about was getting out of this shit storm and making his way to relative safety. With that intent fuelling his body he charged towards the nearest open door and dive through it in time for another bolt of lightning to strike him.

It merely hit one of his legs but the enclosed space of the hallway caused the concussive force of the bolt to send him flying ten feet through the air. He managed to land on all fours instead of tumbling into a wall or across the floor again but his Proto body was hot enough to have a tiny red glow around it and smoke wafted up from his entire body.

' _Glacies.'_ He guided his magic along the outside of his body and soon he was covered in a dense layer of frost. With his body no longer close to combusting Harry stood up only to back up against a wall and slide down it until he was sitting on the ground.

He could stay and think as long as he needed or wanted to since the hallway was a relatively safe place, he would be safe until he went through either doorway. So there he lay and rest, trying to comprehend what had just happened in the previous room and what sort of magic was at play and who those six beings were.

All he came up with were either useless answers or no answers at all and even more questions that began plaguing his mind. The magic was different, the beings were not human and he was so far out of his depth in this place that it wasn't even remotely funny.

The body hadn't come close to failing or being 'damaged' but it hadn't come close to melting, something which would've hindered him quite a bit. _'Glacis.'_ The Ice Elemental Magic appeared in his right hand and Harry watched it as he guided the magic up his arm and slowly towards the rest of his body.

Well, he tried to do that but the Ice Elemental Magic sputtered out when it reached his shoulder and the net three tries yielded the same result. _'The lightning must've damaged my magic or something, the flux wasn't this bad before I went into that stupid atrium.'_

Standing up Harry looked towards the doorway at the end of the corridor, there was a pale flickering light that shone through it, like the light was moving around at high speed in a jagged pattern of some sort.

He looked at for another minute before it clicked in his mind, the flashing light and jagged pattern, it was like nothing he had ever seen. It was similar to muggle lights when you rapidly flicked them on and off but it was too different to be anything like that.

A minute of pondering what to do had Harry gather his magic and walk towards the end of the hallway. The previous Atrium was deadly and he couldn't combat it effectively but the room in front of him, it was possible he wouldn't be attacked, just like he wasn't attacked in the Elemental Tree Atrium.

' _Glaciem Nemorosus.'_ Ice and an icy vapour swirled around his body like a blizzard, just because he 'might' not get attacked didn't mean Harry would be stupid enough to go in unprepared. And he was right, this Atrium was quite similar to the previous one and the Elemental Atrium.

There was a tree in the middle of the floating platform, which floated on what seemed to be solid 'light', while several small balls of light danced around the ceiling, disappearing and reappearing somewhere else, while the branches made of 'light' swayed slightly.

As he took a few cautious steps closer Harry saw that indeed that the tree was made from a light, but it wasn't bright and actually looked solid. He was halfway to the tree when he released the blizzard as he hadn't been attacked yet and he didn't want to give it any reason to by accidentally harming the tree.

Placing a hand on it trunk of the tree Harry could feel the magic flowing through the tree, the life existing within it just the Elemental Tree. Keeping his hand on the tree Harry looked around the room, the similarities and differences between this room and the Elemental Atrium were quite distinct.

This Atrium's murals depicted something puzzling, it looked to be depicting different era's or time periods but they were vague and parts had turned to dust or crumbled slightly. He could make out what he thought were mages and warriors, some animals maybe?

It was quite obvious what the next magic sphere would be in the next atrium, it might even provide him some degree of protection against the other spheres lightning if he was lucky. His thoughts on that matter were rather doubtful though as he wouldn't be able to train, it would be dumb luck if he managed to absorb or even deflect the other sphere lightning once he entered that atrium again.

' _The balance of Mundus, they either keep the balance of a world or realm in check.'_ Harry thought as he walked past the tree towards the only other open door in the room. _'The amount of magic that thing has and the way these other spheres are aligned to tether that magic I would say a realm.'_

The shorter hallway led to the sphere atrium and he saw it, floating in the centre of the room just like, he assumed, the Elementa Magic Sphere had done. The light that shone from the letters and lines on the sphere were a light grey and there was a small glow ethereal glow surrounding the sphere.

His fingers twitched and his entire body tensed when he heard the stone door sliding closed behind him and the glow surrounding the sphere seemed to become threatening. The sphere separated into individual shards that began floating in random patterns around the magic core.

There was a blast of sound next to him and Harry threw himself to the side before turning to look, making sure to keep the sphere in his line of sight. The wall area next to the door seemed to be newer, stronger than that surrounding it as if time…

His thoughts were confirmed when he was forced to jump away again and looked back at the floor area he had been standing on. There was now a dome like indentation in the floor filled with stone dust, Harry now believed he would've been a lot safer attacking the other sphere rather than on that controlled space and time.

A fight for his life was the most dangerous game of cat and mouse in the world, he had maybe a split second warning before the sphere attacked with a beam of grey light. Keeping his eyes on the sphere was no help at all as it could make the beam come from anywhere and it manipulated the dust it created to obscure his vision.

Harry heard the blast and jumped out of the way before landing in a crouch and looking at the sphere once he raised his head. He would've screamed if he wasn't so controlled when he saw a beam racing towards him and he stood up as fast as he could.

The beam was so close now, three feet away and he couldn't move, the knowledge of his certain death rooted him to the spot. The beam travelled a foot closer when time fractured around him, paths laid themselves bare before him for him to choose but he couldn't, one thought continuously raced through his mind.

' _I'm going to see Luna, I'm going to see…Luna.'_ His mind locked up as he thought that thought while several paths collapsed, no longer available. His Luna was dead but that wasn't right, he would know if she was dead, he would know if she had died.

As he stood there, maybe four seconds from death a locked memory came to the forefront of his mind and demanded his complete attention. The night his Luna had died, the night she had been murdered in cold blood and the night he insured the demise of the Wizarding World.

He stood there, now oblivious to his oncoming doom, as he watched snippets of that night, the night his love had been killed. That night that a part of him had died with his precious Luna and when he released his fury, when destroyed any of had been a part of the murder and all who tried to protect them or stop him.

He could feel the raw untainted anger and fury coursing through his soul now, the memory previously blocked to him poured into his mind unbidden. The metal of his Proto body protested as his magic, fuelled by cold fury and hate, coursed through his body with purpose, with cause.

Red magic shot through the cracks that had formed all over his body and his single eye shone blood red as it watched the energy beam. Black smoke drifted to the ground as it left his body and his hands moved in front of his body, cupping together as if to catch something.

Catch something they did as the energy beam was stopped…not stopped but when it reached his hands the energy at the end dissipated as he absorbed it into his body. The magic filled cracks glowed bright as time went on, as he continued to absorb the magic from the sphere time beam.

' _I will never forget, I will never break the oath that I made Luna!'_ Harry shouted to himself as the energy beam collapsed and he absorbed the final dregs of the spheres magic while the metal sphere pieces fell to the ground. _'Nobody can ever make me forget, I WILL NEVER FORGET!'_

Lightning crackled along his body in between the magic filled cracks as it suppressed his newly acquired magic before he screamed at the empty room, the horrifying metal scream echoing off the walls. As he screamed the lightning burst from his body in a sphere shape like an EMP blast that cracked the walls and sent metal shards flying to every part of the room.

 **Mundus: Unknown**

Speed, energy crackled all around him at high speed while his magic sped through his body. Harry lay there as his mind tried to comprehend the memory he had rediscovered, trying to accept or deny it in any way possible.

But he knew it had to be real, there was nobody in this ruin that could have implanted a fake memory into his mind and his mental defensive had been impenetrable when he was in the Wizarding World.

His fingers scraped against the stone floor as he clenched his hands into fists, the hollow pain resonating within him. Her magic that he held within in was hollow, he knew it was a hollow sentiment of him trying to hold onto Luna.

So he lay there on the ground with energy speeding around him and no outlet for the grief, anger and sadness that raged within him. He could not cry for his body was metal, he could not scream for he knew it would only make him feel worse and he could not hit anything for he knew it would not help.

His head shot up a minute later when he heard a loud bang and he looked to the left to see a metal shard tilting slightly as it lay on the floor. Harry's head dropped to look at the floor but that brought his hands into his vision and he saw his darkness manifesting on his body.

Harry happily accepted the distraction from his rediscovered lose and he slowly sat up until he was kneeling on the floor. Before when he'd created his Proto body it was black but not this black, the black that now layered his body along with the black smoke that slowly floated down to the floor from his body was pure darkness.

His turned his attention to the cracks that ran along his body that were filled with blood red magic, magic fuelled by anger and rage. It wasn't as bright earlier and he could feel his anger ebbing away only to be replaced by his depression and emptiness.

The colour of the magic that filled the cracks slowly changed from blood red to a deep ocean blue along with the smoke that fell from that magic. He looked away from his body as it quickly began to remind him about Luna and he looked to the ceiling, noticing large cracks in it.

His eye followed the cracks to the wall and down the mural that they had destroyed before he gazed at the cracks surrounding his body. It was clear he was the epicentre of what had caused this damage to the room and the lightning circling his body told him what he had used to do the damage.

His magic slowly calmed down a few minutes later as his emotions levelled out and his body returned to normal with no evidence of what it had looked like before. But he still knelt there on the floor, trying to get himself to accept that she was dead and move past it.

He'd clearly done it before but when it actually happened he could hunt down those responsible and he had time to accept it. Now all he had was no knowledge of where he really was, no time to accept the fact that his wife was murdered and sentient magical spheres that wanted to kill him.

Despite being close to overwhelmed with grief and sadness Harry managed to push himself to his feet, swaying slightly from side to side as he stood there. He looked around the room again as the lightning slowly stopped circling his body before disappearing completely.

He gazed at the shards that once made the sphere as they either lay scattered around the room or were stuck in the wall or the ceiling. They were as black as the walls they were embedded in and his eye could barely make out the script or the lines that etched into the surface.

Harry could feel the time/space magic within his newest magical core yearning to reach out and touched the sphere shards. He felt this and let the magic reach out, slowly levitating the shards on the ground towards his body and they began circulating his body as they floated in the air once they reached him.

His mind filled with some curiosity that banished part of his grief and depression while he looked at the shards. Harry felt the Time and Space magic wanting to reach out further, to engulf the shards in itself and draw it into his Proto Body.

Harry gently clamped down on the magic as he looked down at his body, it was intricately made and very complex in how the metal was shaped and the tubes that ran through the body so he didn't know if he could risk allowing the magic to merge the shards with his body.

One particular metal shard twisted to show it's other side and he could see the difference in the black colour between it and his body. The small amount of light coming into the room reflected off the metal and he became aware that all the others looked exactly the same.

His mind concentration slipped slightly when he saw Luna's face in one of the reflective shards and they slowly moved towards him. Seeing her face so clearly and so soon after reliving the memory of her death had caught him off guard, not enough to send grief through his system again but enough for him to allow the shards to be combined with his Proto Body.

It was quite a strange feeling, having liquid metal slowly enter your body before moving to assimilate with it. When he was one earth someone had been forced to stick their hand in his chest to remove a piece of a shattered dagger but that didn't compare to this.

The liquid metal slithered throughout his body, shifting and contorting itself and his body to accommodate it. Overall his Proto Body bulked up slightly, most areas gaining a sort of 'muscle definition' to help accommodate the new metal and miniscule features that it made to the rest of his body.

With the extra weight added and balanced throughout his body Harry knew it would be harder to move around for a while as he got accustomed to the shift in his centre of gravity but his attacks against foes, of which he had none, would be so much more devastating.

He could feel new micro tubes forming across his body, his magic much more concentrated through them and moving much faster than the magic moving throughout the larger tubes that made up part of his body.

His magic surged to places it could not reach before and he felt slightly light headed as he stood there, feeling how fast it moved through the micro tubes while the final changes were made to his Proto Body.

He could now feel multiple layers forming an outer layer of his body, giving extra protection to the 'inner' body. The layers themselves weren't that impressive, twenty layers with a width of two centimetre's had been compressed to a strong and durable layer that had a width of two millimetre's.

Most of the metal had been redirected to the inner body, being thoroughly compressed to make it as strong as possible at the moment. The main tubing and micro tubing that was now present throughout his central body and the outer layers that now protected it.

Despite the changes his body went through Harry felt more powerful and secure than he did before entering the room but he also felt hollow, the innocence he had somehow attained when he had awoken was no gone, ripped away when he relived the death of his wife.

" _ENOUGH!"_ His yell shook some dust loose from the walls as he dropped to his knees and punched the ground. _"SHE'S DEAD, GROW UP POTTER. SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR YEARS, IT'S TIME TO MOVE ON! TIME TO…Time to…"_

His metallic edged voice tapered off as he knelt there, looking uncomprehendingly at the ground he had just punch a crater into. _"It is better to take a part of the dead than to leave yourself with them."_ The sound of heavy, unneeded, breathing was joined by the scrapping of metal as he slowly stood back up. _"Remember the past but don't wish to join it."_

Harry turned around and walked through the doorway towards the tree atrium he had left not so long ago. He marvelled at the sight of the tree once again as he walked around it but once he entered the second hallway it had already left his mind.

He strode through the doorway into the main Atrium, is magic ready to be unleashed upon the Magical Sphere that resided in the middle of it. That was why Harry nearly stumbled over his own feet when he entered the atrium and saw what awaited him there.

Nothing happened, the sphere was floating in the middle of the room with the six skeletal like figures standing around it arms raised. No lightning trying to kill him, no great chanting that threatened to rend his eardrums nor the aura of murderous intent he'd felt from the sphere before.

Summoning Ice magic above the palm of his right-hand Harry moved it around in front of him and saw that the cold mist hung in the air, frozen in time. Deciding not to test his luck or question why time had frozen within the Atrium once more he moved towards the next doorway.

Over the next few hours? Days? Harry went from doorway to doorway, traversed the hallways and fought the spheres before taking their magic for himself and adding the metal shards that once formed their protective covering to his body adding to his Proto bodies strength, power and durability.

He didn't rush through it all, instead taking his time and examining the murals that decorated the tree Atrium's, even returning to the first to Atrium's. As he went through the underground…haven? Collecting the remaining spheres he studied them as he defended himself from their attacks.

He clearly would have no one to teach him, unless those skeletal beings decided to, so learning from watching how the spheres attacked him was the best way to learn how to wield the magic he was about to take.

It wasn't easy by any definition, the sphere of reality magic nearly took his head off when it shifted the atrium it resided in. He'd decided, after he took the magic, that it would definitely be his favourite if he could wield it like the sphere had.

Now, however much time later, Harry rested in the final Atrium after he'd taken the last magic, the magic of the Arcane. Before he had come here he had never experimented with drugs or any mind-altering substances but Harry knew for sure that he was on a magical high.

The amount of magic flowing through his body, the way it tickled his senses and made him feel content with the position he was in now. Although very wonderful Harry tried not to get attached to the feeling as he was well aware that it would end very soon since it was merely a by-product of his magic melding together and attuning itself with his soul.

He had taken more magic than he had ever imagined, some magic that he had researched back on Earth and couldn't replicate. Magic that was beyond his understanding before he came here was now at his fingertips, awaiting to be unleashed however he saw fit.

The Power of the Arcane, magic that accessed a different Realm of Pure Magic that he could twist and mould to fit his purposes when he needed to. It was the kind of magic he so wished he could use before, that he could study and manipulate.

The power of the Elements, true power over all the elements that he could manipulate using his will alone and not infusing the elements with his own magic. Elemental Magic was the easiest for him to practice now since he had studied and used it before but it was by no stretch of imagination actually easy.

The Magic to bend time and space was infuriatingly difficult to use, he knew of time and space enough to affect or change small areas and objects. It was very difficult, knowing how space and time worked allowed him to change it on a basic level but he needed to understand them to be able to master them.

He couldn't bend reality or matter in the slightest, couldn't change the law or physics of a tiny area that he had chosen to practice on. From what he had seen the sphere do in their fight once he became a master or at least adept he would be able to reshape the world around him, enforce his own laws.

He had studied Necromancy and Blood Magic extensively during and after the war with the Necromancer on earth. He had a solid base in the understanding of both but since the magical knowledge was learned instinctively after the foundation he could progress no further as he had nothing dead or alive to practice on at the moment, even after watching how the sphere attacked him using both magics.

Some Mental Magic's he could practice easily, moving objects with his mind, projecting his spirit and other such magic's fuelled by a person will and power. His Occlumency had reinforced itself and his focus was much sharper while the rest of his memories had returned, he had of course carefully put them in the correct places.

His body shot forwards slightly as he sat there when the euphoric feeling abruptly left him and he understood why junkies went so far to get their next high. The feeling of the high was so great that to face reality again seemed that bad, almost like dying he supposed.

Shaking his head Harry looked down at his open hands as the rested on his crossed legs, they looked so different and yet still the same. He knew and could feel how much they actually weighed and yet they looked barely bigger than how his hands were when he was human? Alive?

The surge of magic beneath the surface of his metal body was so much more than it ever had been before, more concentrated and powerful than before. So now he sat there with his new almighty, magical supercharged all powerful Proto body holding his soul and magic inside of it as if he were a prisoner.


End file.
